Shattered
by 002fox
Summary: Running was all she seemed to ever do. No where was safe. No one could she trust especially after what had happened last time. How far had they spread? She didn't know. She just wanted to be safe. She just wanted to maybe even find the one she had left.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after Eclipse but disregards any part of Breaking Dawn ** (A bit of a cross over with The Host) **Did a little different scenery too. Hope you enjoy this reviews are lovely!

I own: none of the twilight merchandise. I do co-own the OC and etc ppl you'll see later. I don't own entirely own the idea for this first scene that belongs exclusively to SilverWing006 herself. All credit to her for that and no stealing please or I'll be forced to get my Reaper over here…

I do own the Dusk series and sincerely hope the writer block passes soon. Please enjoy and comment!

**{A/N: This is a tiny gift pack for my girl SilverWing006: OC/Jacob}**

_**Reminisce **_

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't know her name. The first time I saw her I was too upset to ask. Bella's situation and words kept pounding in my head. I kept running everything in my mind wondering what I could've done better, what I could have done to keep her with me. I had arrived late that night though that much I remember cause my dad always worried. Well he never worried before but with recent events and all he seemed more on edge with my trips. The pack lately seemed to be walking on eggshells around me ready for me to blow. Maybe that's what everyone was waiting for. Maybe that was the only solution.

I barely noticed my surroundings as I phased back and headed home. The light was on and the porch was empty or rather it should've been empty.

I blinked taken aback for a moment by the small slim girl sitting on the porch swing in front of _my _house. She was staring off at some point in the distance and swinging her feet gently letting the chair rock with her. It was a little chilly that night but she sat only appareled in a dark green t-shirt and gray washed jeans. She looked fragile but that wasn't about to make me cut her some slack. Irritation took over.

"Hey!" I said sharply surprised to hear my own voice.

She stopped swinging and turned to face me pulling a blonde strand of hair anxiously behind her ear and away from her face. Her liquid dark green eyes stared at me apprehensively a little alarmed.

"You're on my swing." I said lamely words failing me when I got a good look at her. Fragile had been an understatement this girl looked like she was going to fall apart any second. Her pale rose lips were trembling and her eyes looked like water was ready to pool in them but something about her at the same time seemed strong. Her shoulder length dark blonde hair framed her face that had been frequently kissed by the sun. Her lean muscles had tensed at my words and she seemed ready to bolt.

She relaxed a little her eyes widening at my words, "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know…"

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. So this chick just went around sitting at random people's porches?

She seemed to catch my drift an she quickly shook her head making a quick dismissal motion with her hands, "I mean I didn't know you lived here. Sorry this just reminds me of… home…" She stammered the last part physically wincing.

She was getting more confusing and crazy by the second. I leaped over the three steps to the porch landing lightly on it getting closer to examine this stranger. I carefully without trying to draw attention got a quick scent off her. She smelled like the forest mixed with a light apple scent but definitely human. I dropped my guard just a little. Maybe she was lost?

She smiled nervously still seated on the porch swing one hand nervously stroking the peeling dark wood paint.

"Hmm..," I gruffly noted, "So you going to tell my why your on my swing? " I tried to lighten up a bit realizing the larger chance that she was probably some lost kid or maybe a pack member's distant cousin.

She sighed a weak laugh escaping her lips, "Yeah… I was just passing through this area and this house, " she briefly gestured around her, "reminds me a lot of my old home so I stopped to reminisce sorry to disturb you." I realized at this distance that a worn backpack lay by the swing with a sleeping bag secured atop and a couple other items poking out.

"Passing through? Where you headed?" I asked before I could stop myself. Why was I so curious?

Her expression seemed to darken for a moment and she stood up quickly, "Um don't worry about it. I got to go sorry for the whole creppy sitting on your porch thing…I'll leave now."

My hands shot out to stop her, "Woah. Hold on kid. You don't have to go so soon. I don't mind sharing my swing. If I was in your situation I'd probably do the same. Reminiscing I mean. " I laughed inwardly and added 'a bit more discreetly though.' I was no stranger to reminiscing.

She bristled apparently taking offense to my words, "I'm not a kid!"

"Okay sheesh," I held up my hands in mock surrender, "Sorry!"

She scotched over on the swing letting me sit down, "I'm 17 thank you very much."

'17 huh?' I thought quietly a momentary pain stabbing me as I remembered Bella as she was a year ago. Without really noticing what I was doing I started pushing the swing absently. The chains softly creaked in protest. The crickets serenaded in the background leaving us both to our own private thoughts.

"So," I tried again trailing off, "Where are you going? From the pack it looks like your either 1) A hitchhiker 2) A run away or 3) A fugitive.

"How about all the above?" She said half seriously facing away from me uneasily looking at the woods. Was she being chased?

I stopped swinging for a moment to glance at her; her face was serious in a tense way.

"Ah…And a fugitive from--? Your parents?" I guessed.

"Nah. They're dead," She paused hesitating and glanced at me, "or maybe as good as dead…"

"Hmm… " I had not expected that strange answer. Good as dead? Just what was this girl dealing with? Silence blanked us for moments until she shifted nervously in her place.

"Um.. This is going to sound like a really messed up question but can you really quick turn towards me?"

I was baffled by her request and a little alarmed wondering what she was going to do but this whole situation seemed weird in itself. "Sure?"

I turned to her and saw her half rise to peer into my eyes looking hard into the dark orbs. Any tension from before she had held seemed to evaporate and she settled back into her seat.

"Thank goodness they haven't gotten all the way up here yet."

**Tah-dah! So how's this for a first chapter? Hope this went well and again all credit for the idea to start this up is SilverWing006. Love it or hate it? **

~002fox


	2. Chapter 2 A Nightmarish Reality

**Many thanks to those who have reviewed thus far. I hope this chapter meets your liking. **

**This next one just to provide a little background introduced the other character vital to the story. This story will switch back and forth between the two's povs eventually melding into one. Questions or comments – just review! :D**

**I do own the plot line to this chapter and all characters in it. No stealing. **

**I do not own the host idea or twilight. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Nightmarish Reality

I panted my dark eyes flickering up and down the halls with my heart hammering against my chest. Fear was an emotion I thought I had known before living in a crazy crime city like Detroit for a bit. That fear though was merely a drop in the bucket compared to – I tensed hearing footsteps coming.

I couldn't let them catch me. I wouldn't. There was nothing that could compel me to go back. I wouldn't! I held my breath afraid anything could clue them in. The footsteps had halted their echoes on the metallic floor. I glanced anxiously waiting for shadows. The column I was pressed against felt heavy and its decorative stones punctured my back. I silently thanked the coverage of my dark clothes. My hands nervously wandered on my dark jeans a soft tinkle reminding me of my main obstacle.

"Do you think she went this way?" A feminine voice asked her companion.

"Not sure. Let's split up. You go this way and I'll check Hall B." A gruff male voice replied, one set of footsteps resumed while the female remained sill I snuck in a quick breath. I grasped my wrist grappling my bonds, the cool heartless metal.

Tears starting to well in my eyes at the thought I wasn't going to make it. A hard fist seemed to punch my stomach at that confirmation. No! I had to escape. With any luck I might be able to meet up with Sheila as I called her now. The second pair of footsteps resumed coming in this direction. I winced. _'Come on Diana think._' There had to be a way out of this forsaken maze.

I side glanced at my surroundings that ever looked the same, nondescript hallways with scattered pictures on the walls and random columns. No windows or door hinted I was getting close to an exit. The footsteps were getting closer and the chaser was determined.

'_Please....Please let her pass... Don't let her stop...._' I inwardly plead. The footsteps seemed to pause as if hearing my thoughts before resuming.

I looked around for a weapon or anything I could use to knock her out. Desperately my eyes swept over my bleak surroundings to no avail.

'_There is no escape.'_ A dark voice purred in my mind I shook my head to rid it glancing down at my feet for a second before remembering my bound hands. I appraised the chain link hanging between the two in a new light. I had found my weapon.

Her unassuming footsteps become more distinct and I mentally counted down the time where she would pass the column hunkering closer to the shadows in the dim lighted place.

'_37 Mississippi....38 Mississippi.... NOW!'_ I inwardly coached. The tall lean female guard didn't see me coming but she did turn to me shocked as the chains rattled and I tackled her. Springing from the shadows I appeared almost demonic like with added momentum on my side enabling me to knock her down. The wind seemed to have escaped her lungs to my benefit and I quickly pressed down as hard as I could with my chains on her neck. I juggled this while twisting to the best of my ability to pin one hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream, M'kay?" I rasped licking my lips nervously.

Her bright blue eyes widened and the silver ring that surrounded them showing her infected seemed to glimmer. Her body tensed beneath me and I saw her hands clench and unclench.

I took quick breathes trying to figure out what to do next. I had two minutes at the most if I could get the pressure point just right. I inwardly flinched thinking what had happened last time. I couldn't afford a repeat.

She took advantage of my momentary lapse to thrash and with hidden strength bucking me of her sending me hard right. I clawed at her while being pushed away and managed to grab her shoulder.

"HELP!" She yelled loudly, " ESCAPEE FOUND...." She didn't get to finish that sentence as she tried to alarm the others and disengage me from her I had successfully found what I was looking for. Her knees crumbled beneath her, eyes rolling back.

'Lights out,' I silently crowed breathing hard from that short victory and loss.

Now I had less then 2 minutes. I quickly got to my feet silently keeping time and darted forward farther into the labyrinth of this purgatory.

I raced down the halls nearly stumbling weak but desperate the adrenaline urging me on.

_Got to find a door. Got to find the exit._ I chanted in my head. Dark eyes once more darted, taking in my surroundings.

I glanced back at the shrinking slumped body as I gained distance feeling a small smile work on my face. A cautious victory?

I turned the corner and ran straight into the arms of a new captor, the other guard. He grimly grabbed my wrists hoisting them above my head effortlessly as I thrashed, clawed, screaming with what breath I had left.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

The captor seemed immune to my words but irritated by my actions and proceeded to drag me off towards an all too familiar hallway. I glanced back to see another silent guard shadow us from behind emerging from a space in the wall that had slid open. I had gone in a complete circle I realized with a sinking feeling. The man none too gently dragged me toward the door with a Greek symbol on it. 'The end.' I knew what was on the other side of that door and I didn't want to return but I knew... They knew it was useless.

"Please... Please let me go. I didn't mean to run away, honest. I just had to get out of there. Please you got to believe me...." I begged brokenly rambling to my captor.

My captor scoffed under his breath easily switching to using one of his giant hands to enclose on both my wrists while he used his free hand to open the door.

The door swung open to reveal a dark haired pale man staring out what seemed to be a window. No clear expression on his face except perhaps a little thoughtful, contemplative. His cold calm silver eyes turned to view our entrance a small knowing smile on his face.

"Good evening gentle man." He coolly addressed the guards. The two murmured some reply back I was too distracted by digging my feet in the ground refusing to go near that... that thing! He was fresh from my nightmares in a dark crisp suit, a deep purple tie the only color besides his semi sun licked skin hidden under a thin layer of alabaster.

He slowly turned his attention on me taking his time, fighting back a grin. "Ah I see you caught Diana again. Tell me how far did she get this time?"

One guard reported to him in a clear crisp tone two numbers and a letter, meaningless to me.

"I see," murmured the silver eyed man a sympathetic smile on his face that didn't reach his steel eyes, "thank you guards, you may release her to me."

"Nicholie?" One of the guards asked his tone nervous on the prospect, "She injured one of the others are you sure you can handle her?"

A brief look of impatience maybe even hate swept across the controlled man's face but it was gone in an instant. He smiled gently nodding to the two, "I'm quite sure I can handle her just bring her forward a bit and you can go. My thanks once again."

The two guards for the most part had to lift me up to get closer to Nicholie to my credit. I wasn't full out fighting but just dragging every bit of moment away I could. I shied away from him even with the two by my side holding me out like some sacrifice to a foreign god.

I closed my eyes counting the moments of short lived freedom.

The guards let me go but I didn't budge. I knew it'd hurt more if I did attempt to escape. The door shut and its echoing clang splintered my ears.

"Diana, come here." Nicholie called his voice deceivingly gentle.

I swallowed keeping my eyes closed holding onto the moments I had been free from his control. Those moments I had been alive. Now I would be dead again.

"Diana." Nicholie grounded out this time with a bit of harshness entering the tone, scolding a disobedient pet.

I heard him get up from his seat heard distinctly his shoes cross the ceramic tiles pausing right in front me. I could feel his sweet warm breath fanning my face. I held on.

"Diana, look at me!" he commanded his voice burning my mind.

I involuntarily whimpered squeezing my eyes shut harder. His cool hands came to either side of my face and he bent forward leaning slightly down.

"Look at me." He whispered icily a command or a harsh suggestion it didn't matter.

I knew I couldn't delay the inevitable but it still hurt. I slowly opened my eyes to glance into the monsters face; into those hypnotizing silver eyes of '_my_' master.

I wanted to pull away from what I saw, his intentions. Instead I opted with the less painful option and stayed perfectly still.

"Am I going to have to disable your running option?" He wondered aloud his voice smooth satin. His left hand skimmed my cheek dropping to wrap possessively around my waist.

My eyes fluttered and I kept them open and looking into the silver knowing looking away would result in pain. Some twisted part of me wanted to look at him in his annoying perfection and feed the hate. The other half that wanted away from the pain simply wanted to die.

"No." I answered softly.

He chuckled softly his other hand started playing with my hair, "Tell me why I shouldn't disable your running option, Diana."

"Because," I said swallowing with a little trouble, "I will never run again."

He shook his head but distanced himself slightly straightening up, "Your acting is becoming less convincing, my dear."

My bottom lip trembled and my heart dropped to my stomach.

He whispered in my ear tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "Why are you not going to run away, Diana?"

I closed my eyes now surrendering, "Because there is no escape from you, Nicholie."

He laughed this time it was far more satisfied, "That's right but you knew that all along didn't you?"

I didn't answer just kept my eyes closed and let myself for a moment picture Shiela free from his and the others clutches. It was enough for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't let me sleep that night. His cool touches played with my dark hair, touching and skimmed my exposed arms. A tone point I started counting the patterns that seemed to be etched in my skin gentle circles, triangles, and shapes I didn't know the name of. My eyelids fluttered shut but I was conscious for everything. At one point I felt his frigid marble like lips brush against my hand I tried to pull away the chains giving a rattle of protest. He growled animalistically, a warning.

I looked around my surroundings bleakly I couldn't see much in the darkness of the room but I knew I was once again chained to the spacious bed that took most of the room.

I sucked in my breath quickly, involuntarily. He seemed to gauge my reaction before resuming his activity, light silky kisses on my wrist and palm. The right wrist suffered the most, lips brushed again it bruising it with fiercer ones letting his teeth graze it. I tired to distract myself by examining the room further I couldn't see a door but these chains were designed for some movement and I noted I was currently leaning against the main post I was tied to.

I winced feeling my face twitch but blinked feeling my breath start to come out in short pants the beginnings of panic setting in.

"Diana why do you resist," he softly mumbled in his heart breaking tone.

I swallowed uncomfortably, I couldn't breathe let alone answer.

"Diana," He whispered in a sing song voice, a caress. His tongue darted out skimming my wrist, tasting it.

I shuddered afraid of what was coming, what this lead to.

"Diana," He hissed as if suddenly incensed then calmed, "I need to feed."

I gulped and tried to pull my hand further away, "No."

"Diana," He moaned with his voice of a fallen angel.

I was literally shaking as his cold hands seized me gently lifting me up and placing me on the bed. The chains tinkled as I crawled a little ways curling slightly away from him. I swear I could feel his eyes narrow on my back. His cold body settled next to me his hands reached for me, rising to my shoulders pinning me gently back to face him. He pulled himself to hover atop me letting his lips linger against the base of my neck. His weight was carefully balanced to prevent me from rising but not to crush me. I trembled beneath him my heart doing a marathon runner proud.

"Please," I begged one last time miserably. My honey orbs implored his silver slitted ones as he surfaced from brushing his smooth lips against my collar.

He chuckled darkly but tried to comfort me, "Don't be afraid." He dropped his lips to skim harder against where my shoulder and neck met one of his hands gently slid the t-shirts neck line down to expose the peachy mixed tan skin. The skin prickled uncomfortably at the exposure and my pulse raced beneath it.

He bit down savagely a hum of satisfaction rumbling in his chest. Heat and pain exploded in my right shoulder.

I screamed.

**Fin chapter. So Love it hate it? Confused? Reviews help inspire me! **

**~002fox**


	3. Chapter 3 Aliens and Twists edited

**002fox here just giving you a quick update. Please enjoy and forgive the rather long wait. Writing is a little hard with a super busy schedule. Can't wait to hear your comments and suggestions and don't worry Nicholie's secret will be revealed next chapter! **

**RELATIVES AND TWISTS **XxxxxxxxxxJACOB"S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap: "Thank goodness they haven't gotten this far north yet."

That statement was one of the strangest I've heard in my life and mind you I've heard a lot. I unconsciously leaned toward her demanding quickly, "Woah woah woah who is this they?"

Inwardly I think part of me suspected leeches. The, you know, slightly paranoid but mostly right instinctual part.

She shuddered still facing away from me concentrating on the wooded area around us, "Let's hope you never find out…" She said hesitantly almost haphazardly. The trees shifted uncomfortably as an ominous wind breathed on them.

Before I could register what I was doing I had one of her shoulders and was shaking her slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

She trembled in my hold just even by the mere physical contact and managed to mumble softly, "The aliens…."

I stopped shaking her incredulous, doubtful, and wondering if it'd be very impolite to break out laughing at this point.

"The aliens?" I scoffed my tone bellying the unlikelihood of those words.

"Nevermind," She snapped impatiently seeming to come back to earth quickly, "forget I said anything."

The girl had a little fire in her that's for sure. She quickly scrambled to her feet making the porch swing sway a little from imbalance. She grabbed her bag hoisting it swiftly over her shoulder and brushed some blonde strands out of her face hurriedly while fixing me with an indignant glare.

I slowly got to my feet wondering at her offensiveness to my response. 'Aliens? Come on how can you not be skeptical…' I inwardly scoffed.

"Can you tell me where Sam Uley is?" She nearly barked at me more a demand then request.

I briefly considered rolling my eyes at her command but settled for crossing my arms. "Yeah."

She looked at me expectantly.

I yawned stretching leisurely and side glanced at her concentrating once more on the woods, "Do you have an appointment?"

She kicked at the porch and suppressed a shriek of frustration.

I held out one hand entreatingly and dropped back to a serious note, "Seriously though is there a reason you need to see him?"

She sighed leaning against the railing of the porch watching me warily; "…I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"About the aliens?" I prodded.

She gave me a withering glare, "Maybe. Seriously I need to talk to him about …," she dropped her voice slightly, "a cousin of his…"

"Ah family matters." I wisely commented walking to her side then nodded accepting her explanation.

She glanced up at me hopefully, "Will you take me then?"

I grinned, "Well since it concerns the family I think I can make an exception."

"Thanks," She said wryly shifting her pack on her back before following me down the stairs.

"No problem," I chirped cheerfully then turned to her quickly, "but you know its kinda late and I'm sure you don't wanna walk in the dark…"

She looked crestfallen for a moment then nodded.

I shrugged and nonchalantly asked, "So how opposed are you to riding a motorcycle?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDiana's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke with my shoulder tingling unpleasantly my head pounding dully and some type of cloth stuffed in my mouth.

"My dear if you continue to scream like that you'll ruin your pretty little voice."

Fear was replaced by anger at his words and I pictured just what I'd like to do with my "pretty little voice".

"Ah…Ah…Ah..! Temper, temper!" he teased gently his pupil slits had become more human like and gazed adoringly at me.

I felt sick and the room was too bright. Glaring lights you'd find in an interrogation office glanced down at me. The walls were white washed, almost septic.

I forgot about the cloth in my mouth and attempted to ask where the heck I was. I was still in a laying down position but I could feel some type of thin layer and cushy surface beneath me.

He frowned disapprovingly before sighing and quickly removing the binding.

I moved my tongue around surprised how thirsty I was.

His gaze hovered on me amused and concerned, "Thirsty?" he guessed.

I glowered at him with what strength I could muster. He disappeared for a second then reappeared with a Styrofoam hospital cup with a straw.

"Drink," he commanded using a lulling voice to compel me, I grimaced then rationalized if I was going to escape then I needed strength at least enough to battle this demonic angel.

He pushed the cup into my weak hands I tried to raise it to my lips but failed the liquid dripped onto my gray tee and he snatched it impatiently from me. Unfortunately he didn't take it in time to for me to miss the dark crimson color.

He brought the cup to my lips gently. A semi-warm iron tasting liquid crawled down my throat. Realization slammed me hard and a sickening sweet aftertaste was left in my throat. Horror dawned on me. He pulled the drink away curious to my reaction.

"Like it?"

I wanted to throw up in all honesty and managed a weak whisper the words nearly died in my throat.

"Blood. You're feeding me blood."

He rolled his eyes in the perfect act of exasperation, "You need to come to terms with it. That's all you'll desire soon anyway. Besides that isn't just any type of blood, darling, this is a bit of _your_ blood with _my_ venom."

He paused for a moment letting that bit of info sink in, "I had the hardest time not swallowing it, your blood is addicting."

Now I knew I was going to throw up because I was drinking vampire throw up.

He frowned registering my look of disgust; he brought the cup to my lips again. I pursued my lips turning away from the offering.

"Doctor, I believe the patient is ready now." He coolly commented over his shoulder. A man appeared at his shoulder warily eyeing him. I couldn't make him out.

Nicholie impatiently beckoned him forward into the light.

I gasped in surprise, "Dad?" Their was no mistaking his gruff but warm figure strong gentle arms and his graying dark matted hair, hands turned habitually in his pocket of the doctor's coat. The man smiled apologetically his eyes glittering subtly in the light showing a silver ring.

And I thought my heart couldn't break even more.

I didn't speak as the man who once was my father leaned over me to examine my aching shoulder. The pain sizzled, spiking then numbing.

Cool but gentle fingers touched the borders of the wound making me grit my teeth.

"You can't keep doing this, Nicholie." The doctor stated disapproval in his voice as he shuffled to a cabinet taking out a silver container of cream.

I agreed inwardly. He couldn't keep doing this. This was the third time he'd bit me and I didn't think I could handle much more. The lights started playing games before my eyes darting around like little faeries.

"I can and I will, " Nicholie superiorly declared. No one could stop him after all. He was too strong.

The doctor shook his head, softly brushing the cream over the open wound making me hiss. My skin started tingling.

"Sorry, lil one." He mumbled taking out another dollup of cream.

"This bite is deeper then the others, " The doctor noted, "Any harder and you could've killed her." For a moment I wish he had.

Nicholie stiffened, "I'm careful, " he objected.

"Mmhmm…" the doctor said unconvinced gently prodding the closed wound.

It didn't hurt as much just a dull ache and a pale bruise.

I relaxed slightly the pain gone and suddenly very tired. I dozed slipping into a strange half asleep state. Their soft conversation came as a mumble.

"—Don't' like it… Should've changed by now… broken promise…" The doctor murmured moving nearly silent around the room.

Nicholie's replies were sharp hisses, "I'll keep my end of the deal. Your people will get better hosts but first I'll get what I want. "

"I'm beginning to wonder what your aim is."

Nicholie's silver eyes studied the half asleep girl's. My eyelids fluttered open and close, a mental war to stay awake and aware.

"Have I not made my actions clear?" Nicholie inquired softly leaning against the wall hidden in the shadows, he almost blended into it.

The doctor screwed the cap on the medicine shut strolled over to the sink to was his hands. The running water blanketed the silence.

He was suddenly near me again reaching out his cold strong hand.

That monster's hand gently skimmed my cheek, "I … am attracted to this girl…"

I felt my stomach drop at that info appalled. The frigid touch made me want to shy away from him.

"Bloodlust?" The doctor casually asked drying his hands with a towel.

"NO," Nicholie seethed withdrawing his hand, "ever since she entered the compound she's drawn my notice. She and her cousin acted different. They were wary before the others, they made the most escape attempts even when they knew it was hopeless." His hands clenched and unclenched by his side.

"So they're fighters. Each human has a little of that in them."

Apparently Nicholie threw something, a shatter made me flinch in my partial sleep, "No. This is different she draws different reactions from me…" He struggled to explain. I took note on the mention of human branding Nicholie as something I already knew he was to a point, abnormal. A monster.

The doctor was quiet for a long moment before breathing out slowly his voice pained, "You love her." There was a bit of fear tinting the tone.

Nicholie laughed bitterly, "If I do, it is unrequited but I don't know why…"

The doctor with the same pained voice replied hesitantly, "I think…I know…"

Their conversation wasn't heading in any comprehensible direction and I felt myself getting pulled deeper into unconsciousness. My last lucid thought was the hopeless realization that if this monster "loved" me then surely I would never escape his watchful guard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments? Questions? R&R!

**-002fox**


	4. Chapter 4 Message Recieved

_**Hey all, **_

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and just a shout out to Spoodles that she was pretty much on the money for everything! **____** Congrats! So where exactly is this story headed? We'll just have to see... Please enjoy this next part with interesting twists on both ends. We'll finally get to see what Nicholie is about...**_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJacob's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have to give that girl credit; she sure has a death grip.

Once we got on my motorcycle a revamped version of the good ole "rabbit" I thought she'd never let go. She seemed to think that it was impossible for such a device to carry us without tipping over... Sheesh... Though I have to admit I was a bit mean and did a couple wheelies on purpose just for show. Still she didn't have to grip my waist that hard...Good thing I was super strong else I'm fairly sure I'd have some broken ribs.

After the first 5 minutes she did loosen her grip though, thank goodness since she was starting to put me on edge. I glanced back to see her closing her eyes half shielding herself by pushing her face into me. Her dark blonde hair weaved into the wind like a specter's banner, pale and picking up the moon rays. Her sun kissed face looked semi-peaceful and her lips were parted slightly breathing in the wind as we flashed past the landscape. A light jar of the ride made me turn my attention back to the main road. I knew this place like the back of my hand but no reason to get her more worried.

I revved the motorcycle as we got closer to Sam's place. It was pretty late but I wasn't surprised to see the lights still on. Emily and Sam must be talking again. I slowed down coming to a stop and stuck out my foot marking a final stop. I put the brakes on and released the kickstand lazily before getting ready to dismount. Her weight seemed to have increased making me half turn to see what the deal was.

Half her hair covered her face alluringly and her breathing was even soft and serene. She'd fallen asleep.

"Hey sleepy," I muttered feeling slightly awkward. I flexed my shoulder back jarring her slightly. How had she fallen asleep? My eyes heightened since the transformation made out dark circles under her eyes I hadn't seen before.

"Yo...I know your tired but didn't you say this was urgent?" I murmured turning slightly in place risking my balance and having her head drop to my chest. I felt my face flush slightly. This girl sure was a deep sleeper.

She mumbled something in her slumber. I leaned my head down to catch it.

"Diana no...You should go...I'll stay here...you...have to get out..."

Diana? I wondered faintly if she was the cousin the girl had referred to earlier.

"Jacob?" a familiar voice shouted making me turn.

Sam stood in the doorway light silhouetting him from behind I noticed Emily pulling back the curtain curiously.

"Hey Sam," I said smiling slightly a bit nervously.

"What are you doing out there...Is there someone with you?" Sam asked taking a step down from the door letting it clang shut behind him.  
Nothing could be put past Sam...

"Yeah. Actually she wants to see you," I quickly put out carefully dismounting and sweeping the girl up holding her bridal style. No need to wake her up till we got to somewhere she could actually sit without being half dazed.

Sam was at my side quicker then I thought and peered over my shoulder to the girl, "Friend of yours?"

I ignored the teasing under tone and headed towards his house grateful when Emily opened the door. I haphazardly tossed her on the couch. She had been feeling way too comfortable in my arms.

Emily looked at Sam questioningly but he shrugged at her look. She tightened her grip on her robe habitually.

"So what's this about Jacob?"

"I only have a faint idea... She wouldn't tell me much."

"And what is her name?" Emily asked concerned, she carefully laid a blanket over the girl, "The poor thing looks exhausted..."

"Her name is – ," I stopped realizing with a bit of remorse I didn't know her name. Sam's dark eyes shined with half hidden mirth.

"You don't know her name?" Emily inquired amused at this, she exchanged a glance with Sam again.

"Her conversation didn't leave room for introductions. She was panicked, hysterical practically. She kept looking around her like something was after her. Something that hadn't gotten this far north yet..."

Sam's attention peaked at this and he took a seat across from the slumbering girl hands clasped and tucked under his chin. His bangs half shadowed his eyes.

"Did she say what exactly this was "something" was?" Sam rumbled in his deep tone.

I hesitated, "She did. But—"

The girl turned in her sleep worried and frightened her face tensing, "No... we can't... the guards... DIANA!"

Sam's curious expression fell off his face at that name and his eyes tightened.

Emily was at his side in an instant looking at his expression to the slumbering girl's with worry.

"She couldn't mean 'that' Diana could she?" Emily said her voice soft nearly muted.

"You know who she's talking about?" I couldn't mask my surprise.

Emily took a seat next to Sam gently rubbing small circles into his back as he dug his face into his hands, "Sam used to play with a little girl name Diana. They were cousins... But Diana left the reservation long ago because of a disagreement with her parents..."

"Her father thought our stories were part of some strange cult ritual when some attacks started happening and that we were secretly brainwashing the reservation's children...Her mother was one of us but long gone by then. She died under mysterious...circumstance...," Sam explained in a soft tortured tone, "I haven't seen Diana since then... We exchanged letters for awhile but they eventually stopped coming..."

I leaned back against the wall perplexed by this new info, "So Diana is your cousin...And this girl may know something about her being in trouble?"

"That seems the case," Emily concurred.

The dozing girl suddenly moaned as if coming to her eyes fluttered open, "What?"

"Hey sleepy head," I greeted, "rejoining the living already?"

She mumbled something under her breath that didn't sound too complimentary and attempted to sit up, "How long have I been out?"

"Oh ten maybe 20 minutes. Not too long." I cheerfully noted.

She grimaced and blinked seeming to realize she was in a room suddenly and focused on the man sitting across her.

"Sam?" she said uncertainly, "Sam Uley?"

He nodded curtly his dark eyes pained uncharacteristically, "That would be me."

Her sleep demeanor was shed quickly and instead anxious and nervousness took their place.

"Diana told me to get this to you if I got here...in time... She told me you would know what it means and what to do." The girl bit her lip her face flushed slightly.

"Where is Diana now?" Sam demanded, his whole body tensed.

"I ...I ..." she stammered her face conflicted and scared . She nervously took in his pose and seemed to shrink back into the seat she was in.

"Perhaps you should give us her message first?" Emily suggested sympathetically getting the girl to nod and look around for her backpack. Emily leaned to whisper something to Sam that suspiciously sounded like a warning to be nice.

The girl fumbled with the backpack for a moment pulling out a few meager belongings like a toothbrush, canteen, packs of ramen noodles, a small cooking pot, and finally several papers carefully folded over and tied with a piece of what looked suspiciously crab grass.

"Here!" She blurted out holding the offering to Sam.

Sam wordlessly took the papers and carefully opened them. I got up my position on the wall and loped over to them to peer at slanted writing scrawled on the pages.

"_Dear Cousin, _

_I wouldn't be surprised if at this point your confused at my attempt to talk to you but what I have to say is very important. By now if all goes according to plan you no doubt have two of my greatest possessions. The information I have gathered and my baby cousin, - ," _

Emily, Sam, and I all exchanged confused glances as the name was scribbled out and the word Shiela was clumsily scribbled in.

_ "Shiela... She is very important and will no doubt have the information I couldn't put in here. Because the information I am about to share is of the upmost importance I could take no chances... Use our child hood code to decipher it. Please remember the tradeoffs. " _

We flipped to the next page to see row upon row of numbers coating and covering the next page.

"A childhood code?" I prodded speaking everyone's question aloud.

"..." Sam studied the numbers flipping the page this way and that before straightening it out again.

Emily's brow creased and she fingered the page, "Tradeoffs...What could she—"

Sam suddenly stood up his eyes lighted with understanding, "Does she mean... " He crossed over to a desk and picked up a pencil only to snap it in two by accident mutter something before fishing another pencil out again. He returned to the couch and scrawled a letter under the number 1- A.

"A number for a letter?" Emily exclaimed incredulously.

Shiela smiled slightly at that, "I remember that code...we used it at the compound all the time. Not too complex but hopeless if you don't know it as number could mean anything. Sometimes we even went backwards."

"Compound?" Sam half asked his attention diverted to the first string of numbers.

Shiela's smile faded and the weariness returned, "Yeah."

"Turn to the next page," I urged frustrated with the numbers that could take who know how long to decode.

Sam glanced up annoyed as he'd gotten to the second line but sighed complying.

"Um...Where's the bathroom?" Shiela asked sitting and fidgeting. A clock ticked merrily in the background the only sound besides rustling papers.

Emily got up and offered to show her where it was meanwhile I stole her seat next to Sam to see the content better. Sam's eyes already leapt hungrily over the paper.

Sam's hands crinkled the paper nearly folding it over after a moment.

I glanced at him annoyed only to see his eyes closed his brow furrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sam-" I prodded taking the paper from his limp fingers, "What was on the last page?"

Sam didn't answer for a moment and I quietly tried to smooth out the paper on my lap the letters had bunched against each other as if written in a hurry.

"Jacob-" Sam began my name sounding unusually heavy on his lips, his hand stopped my actions.

He swallowed before speaking his voice strangely wavering, "It's her will."

-Diana's Pov-

I dearly hoped their strange conversation was a side effect of the medicine. Nicholie was icily silent at my father's words and another object met its unfortunate end the shatter echoed unnaturally.

"Why?" he hissed his voice taking on an avenger's strength.

The soul trembled unaccustomed to such open hostility, he stumbled back a step. For each retreating step Nicholie advanced towards him an angry mass of conflicting emotions.

They must've gotten to a corner for I heard my father yelp.

"Tell me!" Nicholie growled threateningly.

"She...She...had a ..." The man struggled.

"Spit it out!" Nicholie impatiently demanded.

"A boyfriend...if I recall...She was head over heels with!" The man stammered, no doubt fearing for his life.

Nicholie became quiet once more and demanded in an eerily calm voice, "Name?"

"I can't remember," the doctor said panting slightly.

"Hmm...I wonder what would jog your memory..." Nicholie darkly mused.

"Perhaps its best if we," the doctor proposed only to be interrupted by a curt knock on the door.

"Enter," Nicholie coldly instructed.

A guard's voice entered the conversation, "Sir the counsel wishes to speak to you."

"About?" Nicholie boredly inquired.

"The arrangements you promised, " the guard warily explained no doubt now seeing the room's damage.

Nicholie sighed exasperated and I felt his cold finger trace an abstract pattern on the back of my hand. He murmured something too muted for me to make out but I caught the 'soon' at the end of it.

"Please let him leave." I fervently plead through the strange haze that surrounded me.

The door clanged shut noisily and I felt my body relax till a hand touched my hair mussing it.

"Oh little one what are we going to do?" My father's heartbroken tone stirred my conscience. He stroked my hair absently and I managed to pry my eyes open a little see him stroking his chin with his other hand. A deeply worried expression set on his face, it pulled at my heart with its familiarity. His eyes swept down to my face and I froze.

A wry smile appeared on his face, "You've been awake long haven't you?"

"Why did you tell him that?" I half accused.

My father tilted his head slightly, "what do you mean?"

"The part about the boyfriend..." I carefully set out eyeing him distrustfully.

He sighed longsufferingly, "Little one I don't quiet understand myself...I suppose I wanted to throw him of the trail...Have him look for something..."

I blinked hope beginning to grown in me, "You're trying to help me..."  
Suspicion crashed back harshly and I quickly demanded, "Why?"

The man folded his arms a slightly fatherly look settling in on his face, " I feel responsible for you."

I felt like someone had suddenly stabbed me with a knife, "You're not my Dad why do you feel-"

A hurt look permeated his face and he whispered, "Forgive me I didn't mean to justify my action to you...You don't...You don't deserve to be here." He shrugged helplessly.

"What do you mean?"

My father swallowed uncomfortably standing up and pacing the room.

"Nicholie isn't human. As you no doubt now conclude...He is a ¾ vampire... The child of a full and Halfling."

"A cold one." I whispered my mind remembering the legends of my childhood. I had been correct in my assumption before that demon bit me.

"But if he is...a cold one er vampire...Then how am I still?" I asked. In my limited knowledge it seemed that vampires poison their victim or eat them full.

"Yes," the doctor mused, "that was the big mystery that many of us didn't understand until we took a closer look of your blood."

"My blood." I questioned.

"Yes...Your blood has unique properties that subdue the vampire traits."

He paused seeing my confusion, "Your blood makes him more human."

I blinked feeling the conversation must also be another side effect and pinched myself to assure this was real. Was I really hearing this?

"That's impossible-" I began.

"Impossible? Yes you seem to be a rare miracle..." the doctor mused.

'Then Nicholie has been...Biting me to appear more human? "

"Not only that but the blood lets him reason more clearly interact with the rest of us without being impulsive."

"Wait...The rest of you- Souls in humans right? Why haven't you guys destroyed him?"

The doctor ran one hand through his slightly graying hair, he glanced nervously toward the door.

"It's not that easy...Nicholie has made a promise to us...We made the mistake of running across him when he was...Thirsty ...He killed 10 and then upon discovering weren't ordinary humans and he demanded our business and ate a "soul" when we tried to subdue him with our weapons. Hence the silver that now colors his eyes. In return for providing us with stronger healthier bodies we give him what he wants..."

"So you bargained with a monster to keep from getting eaten?"

"He is stronger then the humans we occupy...The advantage of being like him brings endless possibilities."

"But at what price? Being blood thirsty forever? Violent? Catering to his whim?"

"That's where you come in," he quietly explained.

"What?"

He walked over to a small fridge I hadn't seen before wordlessly opened it gesturing to the contents.

I felt the blood drain out of my face. Three shelves were bulging full with neatly labeled stacked containers lined up in the occupied fridge. All were filled with a rusty red liquid.

I felt my breath spike and turned away from the overwhelming evidence.

"All the blood tests before the compound-" I began my voice failing me my eye falling on the date labled on the first one.

"On Nicolie's orders. Before you were brought here..."

I stared at the blank wall before daring to glance back at the incriminating containers.

"Did he take Shiela's too?"

The doctor grimaced, "Your cousin...Her blood wasn't like yours."

I sighed in relief, 'No need to give Nicholie more help.' "So he wants me for my blood...And you brought me here because he ordered it." I faintly wondered how long he'd been planning this.

My father gingerly shut the fridge, "I can't believe I'm telling you all this... He has already tried to make better bodies for us before you came here. He implanted the souls then bit the humans... The process failed... The souls inside were killed in the confusion as the body was being converted. The ones that managed to survive were too violent to reason with and Nicholie was forced to destroy them. Trying to implant them after they were changed proved futile. The skin is too hard. Nicholie...said he was working on a solution when you came to the compound." His conclusion came out hollowly.

I couldn't believe how open he was being either but I gave thanks he was.

"The solution?" I was afraid to know.

"Your blood...Makes him more reasonable and calm...I think he plans to use that to his advantage in turning more...The only thing for certain is he needs your blood to do that... ...I don't know much more..."

"What will you do now?" I queried feeling overwhelmed as everything came to light, "now that I know this I can't keep giving him... a weapon."

The man began pacing again hands in pockets muttering under his breath.

I took advantage of his distraction to get off the operating table and stumbled to open a cabinet glancing at the contents.

He surprised me by grabbing my shoulder, "What do you think you're doing?"

I shrugged off his grip, "Do you have any poisons here?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped shutting the cupboard unnerved by my casualty, "Nicholie will sense the poison right away..."

"Not if he's distracted..." I mumbled glancing back at the fridge a plan forming.

"How?"

I opened the fridge picking up one container at random, "Nicholie commented once how my blood is addicting... sweet or something... A subtle poison might be masked by that..."

The doctor's eyes lit up with understanding, "I see."

He went to the cabinets perusing them hurriedly before pulling out a small black vial.

I pulled off the top of the sealed container wrinkling my nose in distaste. I felt my throat dry out all of a sudden and I clamped my right hand atop my nose and mouth. The glass container slipped out of my weak hand hitting the floor. I buckled down bringing my knees to my stomach struggling not to wrench.

I faintly heard my name being called under the rush of blood roaring in my ears.

Nicholie's cold voice declared arrogantly in the recesses of my mind, "My venom and your blood... Special..." A low pain filled moan escaped my lips as the words poked through my conscious reluctant puzzle pieces coming together at last. The dark truth I'd been blind to came to light. Nicholie was poisoning me.

_**Well well this story is moving along... Crazy revelation huh? Any guesses on what's next? Oh and since Spoodle got right on the money ** hands her a cookie ** ^_^ **_

_**Comments, please review! The feedback you guys give is the highlight of the day! **_

_**May the creative inspiration be with you all. **_

_**~002fox**_


	5. Chapter 5 Going and Half Way Gone

_**Hey Readers!**_

_**I hope this chapter satisfies because it just took my by surprise and for an awesome turn but I'll let you agree or disagree **____** Please enjoy. Kinda short chapter but nyah more to come! **_

_**Oh and to warn you now there is some E/S fluff that kinda snuck up on me so yeah... **_

_**~002fox**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShiela's POV: **_

I dried my hands off on a warm peach towel then impulsively I pulled it up to my face brushing against it. A subtle sweet and spicy forest scent underlined it, the scent reminded me of home.

I felt tears I'd held back too long race down my face.

'Nathan...sarah...I hope you guys are okay...' I silently prayed before using the back of my hand to wipe away the tear trails evidence. A gentle knock on the door interrupted my relapse.

"Shiela are you okay in there?" a soft voice questioned, kind and sisterly.

"I'm fine," I breathed before clearing my throat and enunciating louder, "I'm fine just trying to get used to civilization that's all." I kept my voice cheery slipping back my efficient mask.

I opened the door to see Emily waiting with a loose blanket in one arm.

I smiled shyly when she offered it out to me.

"Here, you look like your gonna collapse. You can stay here in the night. Hope you don't mind the couch." Emily offered graciously while wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I must've looked more disheveled then I thought.

She guided me back to the living room, now empty.

"That's strange...Those two were here just a second ago," Emily muttered while she strolled over to fix the couch her hands quickly rearranging the cushions. I hugged the blanket to my chest feeling a punch to my gut. This reminded me...of something...

_"Nathan? Sarah? Where are you guys?" I called throwing my backpack down haphazardly on the living room floor. The crash of the backpack was muffled by the plush carpet. School had just gotten out but I knew my sibs had skipped today taking advantage of mom and dad being out of town. I strolled over to the kitchen hitting the phone to play messages. The sleek white phone dutifully showed 2. _

_ The first one was just one of the annoying your call cannot be completed ones but the next one... _

"Shiela?" A voice called sounding distorted.

I blinked the blanket's material crushed inbetween my fingers. The warm worn material was a lifeline I wasn't quite ready to let go of. My legs trembled tired of supporting my weight threatening to buckle.

"What?" I asked confused for a second where I was.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Maybe you should sit down." Emily soothed instructing gently pushing me to sit.

She mussed with my hair just like Diana and my sibs had done many times, "I'll be right back okay? Sam and Jacob went out back and I need to ask 'em something."

I nodded numbly understanding but not really listening. I laid down shifting to get more comfortable and spread the blanket to cover most of me tucking it under my chin.

"I'll wait right here." I whispered tiredly letting my eyes drift shut. Maybe I'd get some sleep tonight. Maybe the nightmares would stay at bay.

Emily murmured a good night before ducking outside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxJacob's 

"Sam! What exactly are you doing again?" I asked frustrated as Sam noisily search cabinets in his garage occasionally plucking items and throwing them on a table situated in the middle.

Dark eyes now feverishly scoured the room a tightness in them I'd seldom seen before present. He looked like a man possessed.

"I'm going to find her Jacob." Sam flatly supplied as an explanation pulling out a couple of flashlights and batteries adding them to the growing pile. I crossed my arms not liking where this was going.

"Find who? Diana?" Emily's voice came in, her figure was tense and standing in the half open doorway. Sam paused in his scouring turning to her, his shoulders slightly down as if in defeat.

"Yes."

Emily's eyes widened in disbelief before her mouth tightened in a grim line.

Sam reached out touching her shoulders pleadingly, " I have to bring her back."

"You don't even know where she is." Emily put out darkly glancing at me past Sam's shoulder.

"Shiela does." Sam said answering a half spoken question. The conversation descended into an eerie silence.

Emily pulled away from him her voice tense, "You would put her in danger to find Diana? Diana wanted her to escape, Sam! Don't you realize that?"

Sam dropped his gaze to the ground but the determination did not falter in his demeanor.

"Diana...Was always thinking of others before herself for the most part," He ran one hand through his hair, a grim smile on his face, " She isn't stupid though. She would try to do as much damage to whatever force is coming this way that she could before she..."

"Woah woah woah!" I interrupted holding up a hand, "Time out!"

Emily and Sam turned to me startled apparently forgetting I was present.

"Sam I understand how you want to save your cousin but if Shiela is right about those ...forces then I don't think we should go in with such a small group. Especially if Diana smuggled Shiela out for a reason from that "compound"."

"We?" Emily and Sam echoed both wearing similar faces of disbelief.

I shrugged, "You didn't think I'd just let Sam go alone did you? Not when I already have a stake in this."

Sam grinned turning suddenly teasing again, "Oh by stake I assume you mean Shiela?"

I flushed putting my hands up defensively, "Hey you know that's not what I meant."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Sam snorted easily putting an arm around Emily's waist and pulling her toward him. She glanced at him.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, "Seriously. We need a good tag team that could get in there and get her out. I don't think Diana is going to be happy to see us with her baby cousin with just us two. "

"What are you suggesting then Jacob?"

I sighed frustrated and running quickly through the names of people that could help.

Sam wouldn't want to take the whole pack, the less people that knew about this the better. Two certain annoying albeit strong werewolves popped in my mind. If only we could get rid of their attitudes. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips, "I think I have two more people that could help but I don't think you'll approve." Actually I knew he'd approve I just wished he wouldn't.

Emily looked at me curiously, "Any of the guys?"

"Nope. This calls for the girls." I groaned wishing I could come up with a better solution.

Sam grimaced, "I see...Leah will probably be less then enthusiastic about this...Brittany though will probably jump at the chance to see some action."

Emily nodded agreeing with that.

Brittany had joined our pack two summers ago, she couldn't remember where she'd come from and we'd run across her as wolves. Leah and her had hit it off as fast friends and were now nearly inseparable. I think most of it had to be the relief of another female werewolf. Brittany had sandy colored hair and dark almost black eyes. She stood lithe and athletic her features weren't what most would call beautiful but they had a kinda of exotic appeal to them. Her teeth were pearl white against her russet colored skin that had seen a lot of sun but had an edge that none of our pack members had. She seemed more wolf then human and had trouble in the beginning adjusting to civilization.

Sam procured a bag from the corner of the garage and dumped the items from the table into it. Emily quietly and somewhat resigned helped him.

"Soo when do we leave?" I prodded leaning against the wall observing the packing.

"Tomorrow night...You can alert those two in the morning. You should get some sleep, then pack too."

"Fine sounds good." I stretched yawning then stopped and turned to Emily.

"Er Emily?"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Shiela is-?"

"Staying here tonight so don't worry about explaining it to Billy."

"Okay good. Just checking," I paused yawning, "Wait...Are we sure Shiela will come with us?"

Sam tightening a buckle on the backpack his eyes focusing on the task, "She has to."

I slowly nodded a little uneasy at the steel in Sam's tone before ducking out of the garage.

Emily glanced at Jacob's retreat then asked slightly puzzled, "Wait ...Isn't Bella supposed to visit the reservation tomorrow?"

Sam shrugged, "We'll let Jacob deal with that either way we'll be leaving around 9."

"I don't approve, Sam." She lowly said clenching her fists at her side as she turned to leave.

Sam dropped what he was doing sensing her distress and tilted her chin up while his other arm wrapped reassuringly around her waist. His dark eyes peered into her anguished ones.

"I'll come back." He whispered letting his hand trace the side of her face. She closed her eyes relaxing under his warm gentle touch.

"I promise," he whispered before leaned down cupping her chin and brushing his lips against hers.

"I'm holding you to that." She mouthed against his eager lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDiana's 

Burning. My throat felt like it was on fire but just when it seemed the fire would consume me something was forced down my throat and I was put back into the torture.

"Stop it," I moaned anguished. Why couldn't they just leave me be. Let me die.

"Shh... Just drink,"A worried voice urged me a cool glass container gently pushing against my dried lips.

I groaned letting my mouth open a little as the cooling liquid slipped down my throat.

I coughed suddenly wanting to regurgitate the whole thing but a hand slammed down on my mouth and massaged my throat forcing the liquid down.

"Diana if you can hear me... You must keep drinking this understand?" The voice nervously explained as the container was brought once more pushed to my lips.

I groaned putting my head to the side the fire starting to burn again all my body ached, my back suddenly arched and my heart jumped, ÄHHH!"

The hand clamped down on my mouth again and more liquid was poured down my throat. It was sweet, rusty, and I hated it with its familiarity. My blood. Why is he feeding me my own blood." I thought tortured by my own thoughts and thirst.

I thrashed but a heavy weight at my waist kept me from moving. I felt the liquid dribble down the side of my mouth as I clamped it shut. My nostrils flared at the scent and my closed eyes fought to open.

"Stop... Stop it..."My thoughts droned over and over. End it please!

The weight at my waist was suddenly lifted and a cool soft hand touched the side of my face, "Child please…stay with me..."

I coaxed my eyes to open enough to see him, the doctor, the soul, and my father.

I breathed slowly trying to calm everything down but my senses felt on overdrive, adrenaline hitting the max, I swear my heart was beating like a hummingbirds.

"What...What's happening..."

The doctor through my blurred sight grimaced, "It seems Nicholie underestimated the last bite and the blood he gave you... The venom... has started to take effect early..."

"Your neutralizing it?" I coughed.

"Attempting to but you must keep drinking I don't know how much is needed." The doctor muttered once more tipping the container to my lips.

"Please stop," I wheezed, "No more. I don' t want blood."

The doctor paused taking away the container searching my face for a lie.  
I trembled my eyes fluttering close again a wretched cough threatened to take out my lungs.

I whimpered clutching my stomach, "I...Am I dying?"

The doctor eyed my soberly, "Not yet." He reached over to touch my hand then withdrew it a flash of new worry reaching his face.

"Tell me straight doc what is it?" I whispered on hand covering my face.

"Your temperature has dropped a little."

I hissed the sound startling me with its inhumane quality.

My father gingerly touched my arm peeling it away from my face he looked down at my eyes and sighed.

"Good its fading." He muttered using one hand to widen my eyes and shine a light into it.

"What's fading?"

The doctor pocketed the light too quickly, "Nothing don't work yourself up about it...Can you sit up?"

I nodded but failed twice before I succeeded. I felt super weak like something had drained me of all life. My head felt buzzing and every thing seemed too bright and too loud. A flash of black poking out of the doctor's pocket caught my attention.

"Someone's coming," I rasped rubbing my throat and trying to stand.

"Pardon me?" The doctor questioned reaching out to feel my forehead. I reached across from him and snagged the black vial pocketing it.

"I hear someone coming," I insisted climbing up on the operating table again but I didn't both lying back down, I stayed sitting up half expecting...

The doctor gave me a puzzled look but hurriedly tidied up the room. As he began putting the vial's away he noticed and turned sharply to me.

A guard opened the door sweeping his gaze around the room before they fell on me removing the doctor's opportunity to confiscate what I'd stolen, "Nicholie needs you." The guard gestured for me to come.

'What Nicholie needs is a stake through his still heart.' I darkly mused thinking back to my little present, 'Or the next best thing...Something to stop it permanently.' I mutely rose. They'll expect rebellion, I cautioned myself before smiling and surprising the guard with cooperation. The guard didn't both masking his surprise he glanced at me suspiciously.

The doctor's gaze caught me again while sweeping up glass remains. The guard didn't seem to have noticed the permeating scent that cloaked this room. I half reached up for the bottle of poison in my pocket as our gazes met.

Silver ringed eyes and mine held for a moment, a slight message carried.

'Wait.'

_**Oooh so now we're building and building towards the explosion of action! **____** Confused? Mysteriously shocking? Love or Hate? Please review! They keep the chapters coming. Thanks for all your feedback so far! **_

_**May the creative force be with you.**_

_**Quick Claim: Nicholie, Diana, Brittany, Shiela, and the guards and other original characters are mine so no stealing please! Although... Maybe you can have nicholie... Just kidding! ^_^; **_

_**Anyway honestly and in all seriousness this is my plot and SilverWing006's idea contribution so no stealing. **_

_**I don't own twilight or host ... If I did I'd make changes and etc...**_

_**~002fox**_

**P.S- I was thinking of turning this to an original story that stands alone but idk... What do you all think? **


	6. Chapter 6 Of Poison and Hate

**So …Hmm.. This update is a little bit too centered on Diana but I am really prowling out how to get the whole Bella introduced into this story and interacting with the whole plot.. Needless to say I'm minorly stuck at that… ^_^; So while I pound that out please enjoy this unique twist which I am happy to say surprised me. :D It appears Diana knows more where this story is going then me..My thanks to those who reviewed thus far and please if you enjoy this recommend it ****J**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Host are not under my ownership.**

_WARNING: Later there is a brief mildly suggestive scene so for those more sensitive please pursue at your own risk. I don't usually write stuff like that so I felt inclined to give a warning now. Maybe you won't find it that disturbing but nyah just a heads up. 0_0; **sweatdrop** _

Now on with the chapter! Please Review J

Xxxxxxxxx xxxx **Poisonous Hate**

"Nicholie what do you want?" I asked tiredly trying to think of anything but what was in my possession, the poison. He would pick up on it if I gave the slightest indication…

"Shh.. I want to show you something…" He smiled thinly and grabbed my wrist and hauled me deeper into the room and closer to the sounds of torture. My "human" eyes couldn't see much at all in this room but I suppose that was the purpose.

"I want to introduce you to someone," He whispered silkily and paused before calling out a little louder, "Sarah, come here."

There was a slight flash of ivory and an all too familiar person was instantly at Nicholie's side morphed into dark glory. Her hair once dark was a beautiful nightly shade curling around her elegant face, her almond shaped eyes perfection now harboring perfect pools of crimson but with silver edges. She wavered before me as if not sure what to do. Hesitance showed as she vacillated between hovering near us and a little ways back. A small yellow sundress hugged her frame and her childlike appearance seemed to have become pixie like overnight. Her dark lips accented more from her now pale skin parted breathing out a single phrase, "Diana…" A whimsical soft note of longing lingered in her tone, I could almost mistake it for reverence.

I fell to my knees, wishing once more for death. Did Nicholie intend to wear me down by taking away family members from me piece by piece? It hadn't been enough taking my dad now he had to pick on Shiela's family? I took a breath to calm myself. 'Don't let him get to you…' I told myself all though my whole being wanted to break down where I stood. My knees shook slightly as I attempted to stand up once more only to keep me grounded.

"Get up." Nicholie harshly demanded pulling on my arm. Monster now had a very clear definition in my head. In the dictionary I swear his face is right next to it.

I let my hair shadow my face refusing to look at this creature before me. I slowly brought the clutched bottle from my hand to my face making it look as if I was hiding tears. I pried open the bottle's small cap with my teeth. Sorry doc but I couldn't wait any longer. My tongue licked up the couple first droplets that clung stubbornly to the cap. Surprisingly the poison was only a tinge bitter, mostly tasteless. It was the odor the doctor had warned me about but I didn't have time to cut myself open to distract him. I hoped his little 'project' would be enough for him to ignore the scent.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time, Get up Diana." He whispered darkly in my ear his sweet breath distorting my senses. I kept my hand up stubbornly simply praying.

"No." I hadn't realized I'd said the words aloud till he jarred me shaking my arm he held in place, bruising it. I refused to get up, refused to play these games anymore. My mind drifted to the poison, a sweet escape, and final revenge. I managed to tilt back the bottle and swallow a small mouthful before pushing with a little effort and my tongue the cap back on.

"I'm sorry it seems I've misheard you, I know you didn't just ignore my request."

Nicholie sweetly said masking the threatening undertone of his words. Sarah shifted in place drawing his attention once more enough for me to pocket the bottle.

"Nicholie perhaps she's a bit exhausted," Sarah chimed reflectively her eyes drifted past his shoulder and to my face. She raised an eyebrow at my clumsy movements.

Nicholie seemed to give her words some thought and let go of me.

"Perhaps…I've been a bit too demanding on you lately.." He mused kneeling next to me to stroke my hair pinching strands between two of his fingers.

"I forget how taxing time can be on humans…" He murmured letting the strands fall from his fingers watching them fascinated.

My heart I cursed for speeding as my hands fumbled to casually act and not guiltily. Once more sought to hide my face maybe he wouldn't notice the scent. Darn it why had Sarah had to speak up. I snapped my head up suddenly looking into her smirking face her eyes shining down superiorly; I know your secret they taunted. It was almost like old times when she tattled on me about the last cookie, only now the stakes were much more then a simple dessert.

Nicholie gently tugged on my hair capturing my attention once more,

"You know vampires.. have all sorts of benefits.. We never tire…" He flitted to my other side brushing back hair to whisper into my ear, "We have excelled senses, speed and strength…" He vanished once more from my view then wrapped two immovable arms around my waist from behind making me squeak.

"The only thing we ever need…Is to feed." He quietly explained carelessly pushing back hair to brush his lips against the old scar of his previous feeds. His tongue darted out skimming my ear lob as he retreated, "But I haven't been fair..There is one more perk to this life, love."

I felt my heart hammering and my adrenaline screaming as blood pounded in my ears.

Sarah from the corner of my eyes still wore that smug smirk that told me my undoing.

His hand suddenly darted into my pocket twirling the black bottle aimlessly his teasing demeanor disappeared to one of grimness.

"We gain gifts past human abilities…Sarah just mentioned to me this little black shall we say secret you've been harboring.." He tapped his head with a slightly wry smile on his face making my stomach drop.

She had known I had the bottle..

"What did you honestly think you could achieve?" Nicholie chided me clicking his tongue and swept me to my feet.

His sentence made me realize he thought he had stopped me. My mind quickened to the fact he didn't' know the poison flowed in my veins already.

"Something impossible." I muttered my shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Ah. Well how am I to know you won't try this again?" He asked unhappily his silver eyes moodily studying my face.

"Because…Because.."

"She will pledge herself to you." Sarah declared sweeping her hair back prettily.

"What?" Nicholie and I asked simultaneously.

"You've waited too long Nicholie and the counsel will not be pleased you've only made me, although I am quite a feat." The girl complimented herself twirling in place.

I felt again a strong kick to my stomach as that sank in.

"So she's your perfection, " I slowly said surprised, "the perfect body and perfectly safe with them in it?"

Sarah laughed a charming sound, "Of course."

"What about thirst?" I accused fumbling with the horror I was too late.

Sarah strolled closer to me sniffing me. I stared at her indignant.

" Mmm.. My you do spell delicious." She half teased licking her lips.

Nicholie casually stepped between us, "She can feed on human food too. Show us."

Sarah rolled her eyes but vanished reappearing with a plate of meat and veggies.

She ate them before me showing no more sign of ill for it. It sated her appetite and her eyes turned a healthier shade closer to silver.

"I still think blood tastes better.." She muttered daintily wiping her mouth with a napkin.

I smiled weakly, "By all means don't let me stand in your way of dessert.."

Nicholie hissed not pleased in my halfhearted tease, "Perhaps Sarah is right… I've been far too lenient with you… " His grip tightened on my arm making me cry out.

"Let me go!" I struggled uselessly against him as he dragged me from that room and back into the all too familiar prison. He haphazardly threw me onto the bed. I noticed the chains still lay unused by the bed. I glanced back at him advancing a rather predatory thirst in his eyes.

"Nicholie wait!" I protested holding up my hands. He paused his body in a half crouch. His eyes reflected nothing but thirst and lust. I shuddered.

"You.. You can't do this," I stammered my heart beating unsteadily, sure I had poison and wanted to rid him but what if it didn't' work? What if I got stuck in some form like Sarah was now? I crossed that out that 'thing' wasn't Sarah anymore. Would I end up like that? Fear made me doubt my plan. Didn't Shakespeare say that our fears make us traitors?

He straightened for a moment tilting his head slightly in question.

"I …I don't want to be like her..,Please.." I plead brokenly backing up on the bed to the headboard and curling into a ball. How long did it take poison to get to all points of the body?

The bed springs whispered softly as he suddenly was there on it with me.

"It will only hurt for a little," He promised already turning me to him. His hands gingerly touched my shoulder and turned my body towards his.

I looked into those silver slitted eyes and almost believed him. I needed time though… Poison needed to course through my veins or else.. I couldn't' let myself think in that direction. There was only one thing to do. There was only one spot I knew for sure the poison was at. I cursed myself and prayed for courage before taking the plunge. If it would kill Nicholie..I couldn't let myself feel squeamish about this. I was doing this for Shiela and the others.. Heck for humankind.. I momentarily pictured my older cousin Sam remembering his light hearted teases about my lack of bravery. He'd have nothing on me after this…

"Nicholie?" I asked already killing myself for what I was about to do I tilted my head shyly from him. I half hoped for someone to stop me, some hidden savior. No such luck.

His cool hand brought my face toward him, "Hmm?"

I rushed forward bringing my hands to his cold hard face and brought it to my own. There was one place the poison would linger... I pressed my lips to his whispering his name. Whispering his name as if we were lovers, in my mind I was cursing it, out loud I let it slide off my lips in desire.

Nicholie was shocked at first then he all too eagerly pressed against me hounding me back to the head board, my back slammed against it and I half heartedly wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing harder against his lips insistently. His arms draped around my waist brushing against my shirt. I could tell I would be bruised if I came out of this…

He opened his mouth slightly letting the sweet breath filter into my own. I winced wanting nothing more then to pull away, I couldn't do this. I was afraid. A hidden voice in my conscience whispered painfully, 'Be strong.'

I felt my body want to shy away instinctually but I shut it off and mechanically moved forward. I shyly let my tongue brush against his lips inviting him. Shoot I didn't know what I was doing. I closed my eyes just letting my plan go in motion. Coaxing him in one motion my tongue skimmed across his fangs. The venom burned my tender tongue. He fell for my bait.

I closed my eyes hard trying to drive out all other thoughts, if he picked up on what I was planning… Then I wouldn't need the poison Nicholie would kill me in rage.

He was too focused by the surge of heat around him to notice anything. I wished with all my might for someone to come with a stake behind him but relented to my preservation action. I would kill him but most likely not before he did me in.

His tongue cool and smooth in a stone texture kinda way slipped into my mouth dancing with my own.

I fought with myself for restraint and simply imagined myself elsewhere leaving him to exploring my mouth. I felt the moment his eyes snapped open and realization set it. He withdrew from me quickly and I slumped tired and spent against the headboard.

I smiled weakly as he trembled the slits narrowing at me, "Game over Nicholie…"

He slowly reached forward wordlessly grabbing my neck, "Clever girl…"  
I winced as his hold ever so gently tightened, I knew I was in my last moments. Strangely enough I thought my neck would've snapped by now but I felt strong…Regretless.

"Poison…Would be potent…Especially the poison you administered to yourself.." He shakily announced. I managed to laugh before he tightened his hold again.

"However.. Darling," He spat out the word venomously, "you forget one tiny important detail…" He threw me violently back and I bit back a cry of pain.

"I am immortal.. Such tactics don't work on me…"

I managed to look up at him as he once more wavered above me, "However..Poison is effective on humans…," He continued, "Which may I remind you.. you are.. "  
He leaned down letting one of his hands slide to touch one of my sleeves only to rip it with a quick flick of his wrist.

"You will die soon." He announced almost boredly, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." He leaned down against the exposed flesh showing his fangs, "Especially since I'm not particularly inclined to stop feeding this time my little viper."

I coughed glaring at him, "Let me guess this is the part where you expect me to beg for life and lay down quietly while you—"

He seethed though frustration built in his eyes, "I will not let _you _ruin my plans. I may be attached to you but do not overestimate that affection…" I felt his fangs skim my neck not quite biting it, my body tensed and my mind screamed for me to get away as quick as possible. I vaguely realized that I hated how much he played with his food, ironic huh?

He paused backing away to evaluate me, studying my face with those ever calculating silver eyes; " NO ONE picks death over life."

I brought up my hand and growled, "I will always pick death over you!" I knew it was useless and maybe it was just the suicidal part of me that had built up a lot recently but I brought my hand back and slugged him.

I don't know who was more surprised when he went flying.

**Bum bum bum! Well I hope you enjoyed this update and tell me what you think any comments are welcome! Please no flames and no stealies or we'll have to fetch Nicholie from his meeting with the Voluturi.. They golf.. Amazing huh? XD**

_Note: Oh and for Dusk fans out there.. I am working on it slowly but surely wrestling that block and will hopefully come out with a nice lengthy chapter to make up for the long hiatus. XD _

And…Let's see… I believe that's it besides again thanking you all for your wonderful comments and for taking time to read this I wanted to take a poll on favorite character thus far but idk… :]


	7. Chapter 7 Over the Line

**So I finally got a bella pov down that came out half decent. I actually think I got her pretty darn close to in character. I make no promised about Edward though...**

**Explanations a little in this chappy and a few awkward moments. Please leave your comments **** Thank you.**

**Again I don't own Twilight franchise or Host.**

**I do own Dusk, Blurred lines, and my other plotted pieces though. **

**OC's in here belong to me**

**And Shiela co-belongs to me/SilverWing006. **

Bella's POV-

I snuck a peak once more to Edward who so far was playing nice with my truck and staying around the speed limit. His chiseled face looked only the tiniest bit tense.

"You worried?" I asked speaking the question that had been nagging me ever since he had agreed to come with me.

He took his eyes off the road studying me with his honey golden orbs.

"No." He replied his voice lilting as if to convince me. I knew him well enough to sense the undercurrent.

"Good. You shouldn't be. Jacob's just a friend..." I trailed off inwardly wincing at those words. I played with the ring on my hand, proof of my engagement. Edward's cool hand closed over mine stopping my anxious actions.

"Bella," he gently chided, "I'm not nervous though it seems to me that you are."

I glanced up at him shyly but he was looking towards the road once again.

"Sometimes I think you can read my mind mister." I playfully said relaxing back in my seat and grasping his cool smooth hand. I ran my thumb gently on the back of his hand awed at how different he was from me.

A ghost like smile touched his lips but he shook his head his eyes tightening, "Believe me I can't. As much as I wish I could..."

The car slowed to a stop and I realized we had nearly reached the borderline. The line which Edward despite the whole ally thing when Victoria had come was no longer allowed to cross.

He vanished in a moment coming to my side and opening the door for me like the true gentleman he was.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the truck my eyes already searching for my friend. My brow furrowed when I saw no one. No Jacob waiting eagerly on the other side of the invisible line arms open.

Edward seemed to sense my discomfort and quickly put an arm around my shoulders, "Perhaps he forgot?"

I shook my head a small frown playing on my lips, "Jacob wouldn't forget something like this...Maybe something happened?"

Edward sighed, "I don't sense anything out of the ordinary..." He paused wrinkling his nose, "Just a whole lot of wet dog stench."

I elbowed him gently, "Hey be nice! I still don't get why you guys complain about each other. Seriously, you both smell fine to me..."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Just wait when you become a vampire you'll understand."

The word was no longer a taboo about us, becoming a vampire was my near destiny. It was exciting but terrifying at the same time. I smiled at those words though I wasn't afraid anymore. Becoming a vampire meant staying with Edward forever and it was just what I needed not only wanted.

A low growl startled me drawing my attention once more to the border. A werewolf stood tense and snarling at us.

Edward tensed by my side slowly pushing me behind him.

"Edward it's okay-" I started to say guessing it might've been Quinn or one of the others the words died in my throat though as I took a closer look at this werewolf. It was slightly smaller then the others I'd seen but more graceful looking, lithe if you will. The fur was a deep rusty russet that reminded me of Jacob if only a few shades darker but it had patches of a sandy brown color mixed in. Perfect white canines glittered in the light as it flashed its teeth at us. It's dark eyes watched us shooting us almost accusatory looks.

"That's not the boys...This one is female..." I heard Edward murmur softly.

Edward slowly took a step back with me in tow waiting for it to make a move to show its intentions.  
Female? Another female werewolf? I thought Leah was the only one and she had a gray wolf form.

The werewolf shut its mouth its eyes watching us warily now, almost expectantly. It bark/coughed and wrinkled its nose. I'm pretty sure it found Edward's scent offensive as her's was to him.

"BRITTANY? WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard a familiar rough female voice called.

Edward cocked his head slightly mildly surprised, "Ah... I see... She's a recent addition." He no longer pulled us back towards the truck but waited.

The werewolf turned to the sound of the name being called and let out a quick sort of howl.

Leah appeared in view looking slightly miffed her hands on her hips.

"Brittany! You can't just run off like that- Wait..." Leah crossed over to Brittany's side a hand reaching out to tug on her furry ear in a scold like gesture.

Leah's clear dark eyes narrowed at the sight of us her nose wrinkled as she threw a light scowl in our direction, "Ugh a leech... And a future leech..."

Edward ignored her remarks and asked, "By any chance do you know where Jacob is? He was supposed to hang out with Bella today..."

I blushed at those words feeling more and more like a child in custody being handed over to the other parent.

Leah shrugged, "Bet he's still sleeping. Sam had him up pretty late last night."

Edward's brow furrowed and I had a vague feeling he was seeing something inside Leah's mind.

"Is there trouble?" It was a half spoken question.

Leah smiled rather tauntingly at Edward, "No. Not anything you could help with leech boy."

Despite their efforts in being past allies some of the werewolf party would still use name calling...

Edward smiled tightly checking himself, "Very well... If you ever need our assistance please feel free to ask."

Leah looked at him surprised at that but nodded stubbornly, "Yeah whatever..."

She turned her attention to me, "So Bella you going to come hang with our group today? I'll take you back if you like." Even though tensions between us had risen per recent events sometimes Leah could still be polite.

The werewolf at her side growled softly as if questioning.

Leah turned to the wolf and shook her head, "Nah she's not a leech. She just smells like one cause her boyfriend was probably all over her... Don't worry," She paused patting the wolf, "it fades away after a little bit..."

I felt myself blush again at the implications of her words and heard Edward lightly chuckle at her explanation.

"Sadly dog stench doesn't seem to..." He murmured to me making me roll my eyes. It's too bad these guys couldn't get along for more then five minutes. I think I was pressing my luck so I better end this fast. I stood on my tip toes and pecked Edward on the cheek.

"See ya later," I called walking away from him and over the border line to the two girls.

He waved mouthing, "I'll be waiting." He gracefully jumped back into the truck and drove away perhaps faster then I would've liked.

"Think the stench got to him? " Leah mused walking over to me the wolf at her heels.

I sighed letting that question slide, "Leah who is this?"

Leah gestured to the wolf at her side, "I forgot you haven't met. Bella Swan meet Brittany. Brittany meet Bella Swan."

The werewolf bobbed its head the dark eyes still looking at me distrustfully.

"Is Brittany a new arrival to the tribe?"

"Nah. She's about my age and we found her in the woods."  
The way Leah explained Brittany's appearance was so casual the exact opposite of her words.

I halted surprised at that explanation, "In the woods?"

Leah half turned to me, "Yeah. She was running around and fairly exhausted. She didn't really trust us at first took us forever to get her to turn to her human form. She prefers that form, " She gestured to the werewolf, "Makes her feel safer."

"But where on earth did she come from?" I asked curious.

The werewolf snorted and loped forward wrinkling its nose at me but gently pressing against me with its muzzle.

Leah's brow furrowed, "She doesn't know. She can't remember. That's all she told us. Vague at best. We guessed Arizona from her first descriptions..."

"So you just welcomed her in?" I hadn't meant it to sound accusing.

Leah shot me a venomous look the temporary politeness vanishing, "She doesn't have a home and she's an outcast like me wouldn't your precious leeches do the same?"

I was silent at that and the rest of our journey to her vehicle was in silence.

I wordlessly got into the passenger seat and watched Leah talk to the wolf quickly and get a package from the car. The wolf grabbed the bundle in its mouth before it turned heel and ran off disappearing to the woods.

Leah opened the driver's door, "Give her a minute..."

I turned my attention to the other side of the window focusing on the trees and the wind, the surroundings here were so beautiful.

A soft thud jarred me from my observations as a quiet girl slid into the back of the car. Brittany had sandy colored hair and dark almost black eyes. While in her wolf form they looked accusatory they now had a subdued rather sober look in them. She sat quietly her form lithe and athletic with her hands folded in her lap. She was clothed in a simple green tee and a pair of jeans.

"So you are the Bella Jacob always thinks about," She soft said her voice having a smooth velvet quality.

I laughed awkwardly at that as Leah started up the car, "Uh yeah that's me."

Brittany peered at me as if reading my deepest secrets her eyes looked suddenly amused, "He was right you can be modest."

Leah turned up the radio cutting off any other discussion that might've felt needed in an awkward silence.

Brittany turned to the window at her side and glanced longingly at the outside.

Leah's words echoed in my head, '_she doesn't remember. We just found her in the woods one day fairly exhausted. Took us forever to get her to turn to human form.'_ An image of Victoria flashed in my head her firey hair and fangs glinting. Could this lone girl have been running from her before? Didn't Edward say Victoria had followed a false lead when James had been stalking me? Perhaps I was getting my facts jumbled. I turned my attention to the road ahead.

"By the way Bella, " Leah spoke her voice raising to be heard above the radio, "remind Jacob to introduce you to Shiela."

I heard Brittany cough/stifle a laugh in the backseat but when I turned her face was smooth and humorless. Who was Shiela?

- JACOB-

"Jacob..." A soft female voice called hesitant.

I turned in my sleep still exhausted from all the weird happenings last night and the half remembered conversation with Leah and Brittany at 3 this morning.

"Jacob..." came the soft plea again.

I groaned pulling a pillow over my ears. Why couldn't they let me sleep?

A soft hand shook my arm, "Jacob..."

"WHAT?" I suddenly growled sitting upright and spooking the girl who had shaken me awake.

Shiela looked at me her face half frightened and shocked, "Emily... wanted me to come get you for lunch..."

"Lunch?" I murmured feeling still half asleep. What happened to breakfast?  
I rubbed my eyes stretching, "What time is it?"

Shiela glanced at the clock on the wall, "Uh 12:10."

12:10? Wow why did I feel that was so...

"Aw crap!" I murmured my mind suddenly very much awake I rushed to my feet quickly fighting my way to the door through the tossed pillows that littered the floor. Shoot shoot shoot! I was supposed to pick up Bella at 11:30 at the border line. Dang it why had I overslept? Now that leech er Edward was probably using this to prove I was a jerk. I fumbled with the door handle.

"What is it?" Shiela asked surprised by my urgency.

"I was supposed to pick up a friend at the borderline earlier. Crap she's probably super mad at me right now! Why won't this door open!" I fumed trying to get the door to open.

"Uh Jacob—"

"Just a sec—"

"Jacob-"

"Just a sec!" I persisted the door finally squeaking open. I turned to Shiela offering a hurried explanation, "I'll be right back tell Emily to save 2 plates—"

"But Jacob—" Shiela persisted looking at me somewhat amused.

"What?" I asked frustrated on why she kept bothering me.

"Why are you going into the broom closet?"

I clamped my mouth shut and turned to see if I took another step I would've smacked right into some cleaning supplies. I shut the door.

"That did not happen." I firmly told her though I smiled a little at that.  
She nodded crossing her heart, "Go on."

I ducked out the right door and frantically hoped Bella would be understanding.

Right when I ducked out of the house the phone rang.

-Bella-

Leah hung up from the phone with a semi-amused expression and shrugged, "Well Bella looks like Jacob is about to go on a wild goose chase."

I looked up from my half eaten sandwich, "What?"

Brittany carefully nibbled on hers taking each bite like it was her first time.

"I just called Jacob's house and Shiela answered saying Jacob just left. She tried to get him but he'd already ran off." She explained taking a seat and starting on her 3rd sandwich.

"Is there any other way to contact him?"

Leah paused swallowing a bite and nodded, "Yeah but I think its funner to let him worry."

"Mean..." Brittany muttered teasingly before taking another bite from her sandwich.

Leah smiled lazily, "He deserves it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****pants** Okay... That's a wrap. Soon we'll get into introductions and finally moving more towards whole plot. Plus we get to hear from Diana next time. **** Until then folks please leave a comment ^_^**

**~002fox.**


	8. Chapter 8 So Close and Yet So Far

"**So Close and Yet So Far"**

**It lives! XD Here's another update that hopefully helps get the action going. Diana POV/ Shiela POV both again yays! Anyway I'd love to hear some feedback! The feedback is what keeps me writing. **

**If anyone has any guesses where this is going I'd love to hear it ****  
Claims: Um again I own what I own and a bag of Halloween candy :P **

-Diana POV—

I blinked in disbelief as Nicholie went flying. Had I really done that? I hurriedly got to my feet feeling shaky yet triumphant.

Ha! That'll teach him to think twice before harassing me! He groaned slowly getting to his feet a bit disoriented from my blow. I needed to use this to my advantage! I quickly went for the door miraculously finding it unlocked. My hands quickly yanked the door open and I threw myself out of it hitting the floor running. My whole insides were shaking from the adrenaline and the panic.

Oh fates I had hit him. He was probably going to kill me! My courage of facing death before vanished like smoke leaving me feeling the rawness of the flight response and the overpowering need to get the heck out of here!

Nicholie's enraged growl was too close and too loud for my comfort. It seemed to be right in my ear and I was very tempted to turn around.

A semi-demonic laugh suddenly encompassed me its taunting edge slicing at my being. I almost screeched to a stop when I realized it was in my mind and echoing.

"_**Oh Diana you brave fool…Do you really think you can escape?" **_

I had to turn around see if it was another trick if he was right behind me.

He wasn't. I slowed down still glancing furtively behind me.

"C'mon Diana snap out of it," I muttered to myself, " I got to escape now!"

I turned and ran down another colorless corridor becoming more and more panicked at the identical likeness of the last hallway.

"Oh my gosh it's a freakin maze!" I growled surveying my surroundings frustratedly turning another corner and looking for guards or worse their master.. I slowed drastically feeling a sudden urge to vomit. I put a hand over my mouth pushing it back. The world seemed to tip before me and I fell leaning into the wall pressing against the solid object desperate for stability.

'Shoot…That poison must've hit my blood stream..'

The hallway swam before my eyes and I felt panicked as the wall I was leaning against seemed to sink a little. My fingers struggled to dig into the wall. The wall's stability seemed questionable when my finger grips left small holes. My nose suddenly picked up a new scent. Being surrounded by the sterile hospital scent of this building and the sickly sweet scent of Nicholie and Sara made me notice it right away.

I dug a little harder with my fingers trying to see what the source was.

I leaned down to where my fingers had made holes and realized how dark it was then. Peeking into the holes and straining to see I realized it must've been somewhere close to midnight with all the darkness outside.

Outside! I rejoiced at the thought that this wall was the only barrier and I took another whiff of something new and something I'd almost forgotten. I inhaled greedily my mind weeping for joy at this scent. The scent of a crisp cool night.

I carefully backed up once more and hooked my fingers into the spots and pried hard trying to make a big enough hole for my body to squeeze through.

Wind swept through encouragingly and brushed against my face.

I smiled relieved and felt the curling of my stomach settle a little.

I distantly heard footsteps echoing down the halls and knew guards or Nicholie himself was on his way…

I turned and doubled my efforts on the wall clawing at it, occasionally punching it till a suitable size hole was made.

I trembled almost deliriously feeling so close to freedom. The footsteps were getting louder and closer!

I pulled myself through the hole and turned carefully to have my feet facing the ground. I as gently as I could held on the wall. I felt my feet settle firmly against something.

I gripped the wall the wind nipping at my skin. The footsteps slowed down.

I waited wanting to see my pursuers. My feet felt like they were on solid ground and I inwardly dared Nicholie to try to catch me.

A pair of guards turned the corner there eyes widened at the sight of me perched in the hole of the wall.

I grinned at their paling faces and there shocked expressions. I let go of the wall just as I realized the ground I was standing on wasn't ground.

I yelped falling quickly dropping like a rock, terror swept through my body.

I bit back a scream of panic. I hated heights! Absolutely hated them possibly more then even-

The air around me sent a terrifying whoosh as I fell through the darkness. Was this how I would die? Fate seemed to favor cruel jokes. I closed my eyes waiting for the eminent squish which wasn't my preferred way to go.

The whoosh of air stopped abruptly and a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

My breathing was still panicky, shallow, and panting my whole body fully on the adrenaline response. I refused to open my eyes afraid to what they would reveal.

The cruel soft ragged voice of my savior rasped breathlessly, "Where would you go?"

I kept my eyes shut tightly refusing to see his face. I hated the sudden feeling of immense gratitude welling up in me. My heart was running the marathon again and my mind replayed the fall. I sat there shivering, stunned, and listening to his ragged breathing.

"Diana, where were you planning to go?" he prodded once more. His voice was struggling to be level and I felt the anger radiating off his being.

A sob escaped my careful control and I suddenly let my impulse win over and wrapped my arms around his neck burying my face into his chest. I did my best to ignore the sickenly sweet smell that stung.

"Thank you…" I hiccupped shakily trembling and pressing against him anything to keep from the terrifying falling feeling. Falling in darkness, I shuddered.

My gratitude stunned him into silence. I was thanking him? I felt him hesitantly wrap his arms tightly around me, still holding me bridal style.

He held me somewhat awkwardly in silence as I desperately tried to calm down failing miserably.

I rested my head against his chest listening to his fast paced heartbeat. Had he been scared too? I berated myself for thinking that. I was giving him emotions, a monster like him had none. They only had anger and greed.

Finally he seemed to once more come to reality.

"You're afraid of heights." He noted wryly.

I didn't answer but tightened my grip around his neck, in answer.

He glanced up seeing from where I fell.

A soft chuckle vibrated through his chest and I had the distinct impression he was laughing at me. I stiffened in his arms making him glance down towards me, in the darkness his silver eyes shone and were the only thing I could make out.

"Forgive me Diana but …" He paused chuckling again, "After your fiery determination and your bold words I find it very hard to believe that a little thing like heights can deter you so easily."

He paused once more and tightened his grip on me, "To think that's all it took to make you run into my arms.."

A weight fell on me at that statement remind me of what I'd heard him confess to the doctor. He loved me.

So he was still delusional then? I scowled feeling the gratitude abruptly vanish. I struggled to get free from his hold but he had an unyielding grip on me.

"Let me go!" I hissed, demanding.

His eyes glinted hardening in their resolve he slowly put me down but switched his grip to my wrist so I wouldn't run off. The ground beneath my feet didn't feel quite right. I brushed my foot back and forth whatever I was standing on moving with me. I stared down at the ground trying to see exactly what it was.

Nicholie silently watched me do this before sighing exasperated and pulling me down on my knees. He used the wrist he held to guided my hand to the floor. Tiny smooth grains rubbed against the palm of my hand. I pressed against them and a realization kicked in.

"Sand. I'm touching sand."

Nicholie clicked his tongue, "Correct."

"Are we in a desert?" I asked surprised at this new clue to where we were.

I turned to look at him expectantly waiting for his answer but he was staring into the darkness at some hidden point.

I strained to see what caught his attention and a flash of darting movement caught my line of sight.

Nicholie's hand tightened around my wrist no doubt bruising it with dark rings.

"We need to get back inside," he hissed his voice low and anxious. Was he afraid?

I strained my eyes trying to detect the movement again, it was getting closer.

He tugged hard recapturing my attention, "C'mon."

He pulled me with him back toward the building and I cast one last glance behind me this time seeing a sole figure outlined in the scant moonlight. Milky crimson eyes shone in the curtain of night.

Nicholie moved faster dragging me and not glancing back. I questioned again inwardly what that thing could be that evoked such a frightened response from him. Was there something out there stronger then him?

The figure seemed to stare at me its milky crimson eyes studying me intensely. A single distinct wink and it turned disappearing into the darkness just as Nicholie yanked me inside and shut the door hard.

A new terrifying thought came to me. What if this place wasn't only mean to keep us in? What if all the security he kept in place was to keep whatever that thing out there was…

Nicholie and I passed many new hallways I hadn't seen but I was too engrossed in my thoughts to notice them or the fact that Nicholie spoke to the guards here in another language and open the door to a new more heavily guarded room. I didn't feel it when he put the cold chains once more to my wrists and ankles, reclaiming his prisoner. Nor did it come to my attention the immense weights attached to these new chains. I finally broke out of my thoughts when he settled against the door simply watching me his face expressionless.

"NIcholie what was that thing?" I decided to ask.

He shrugged but I knew I'd seen some type of recognition in his eyes when we'd been outside.

I struggled to get comfortable as I could being up against a wall and in chains.

"Was it some type of animal?"  
He sighed exasperated and refused to answer my question, "Go to sleep Diana. You've had enough excitement for one day."

I shifted again starting to feel sick again. I pondered asking for the antidote but I knew that Nicholie would probably ask for something in return.

I cleared my throat struggling with the foul tasting liquid that seemed to be regurgitating up my throat.

NIcholie rose making me glance back at him quickly.

"How are you holding up?"

I mutely looked at him not sure what he was getting at. Oh I'm doing okay been chased around by a psychopath vampire that nearly turned me saw something freaky in the desert and now carrying a conversation with said psychopath. `

He approached me reaching out to touch my throat, "Are you feeling any different?"

Would it kill him if I answered honestly?

I turned my head away from him, "Didn't you say I was going to die if I had that poison in my veins… Tick tock buddy…"

He retracted his hand and turned away from me.

"The council wants me to turn you…"

But isn't that what you want? I silently thought confused on why he was telling me this. I'd heard what Sarah said…

He muttered something to himself, "With him out there.. I should turn you…but.."

But what?

Silver eyes settled on me and for the first time in this whole crazy stay here they actually looked human. Soft and considering making me feel a tiny bit guilty for acting so harsh to him.

"You seem to already be turning…since…the doses of venom and the blood must've.…"

The world around me suddenly seemed to be dotted sprinkled with black spots and I realized his voice sounded distant. The sick feeling in my stomach intensified then numbed but my skull seemed to crack open just as my world turned to black shielding me from the shocked look on Nicholie's face.

-Sheila POV-

I paused watching Jacob leave and turned to the mess he'd left behind. Pillows and sheets were strewn every which way and the TV was on a low volume. I sighed. Would it kill him to straighten things up?

I sighed settling to at least pick up a little. Jacob had seemed in a hurry to get his friend.

I picked up the pillows stacking them up on eachother and folded up the blankets neatly putting them on the couch. At least now the room didn't look like it'd been hit by a hurricane…

I headed over to Emily's house for the lunch gathering a little anxious. I wondered exactly what had been on the papers Diana had told me to get to Sam. He seemed distressed this morning tired and on edge. I'd awoken to Emily and Sam arguing about something but I could only remember:

"_Sam, are you sure she'll be safe with you?" _

"_Perfectly safe. They'll be four of us and no chance of her getting hurt…" _

"_I don't like this.. The poor girl seems terrified. Something really bad must've happened at this "compound." _

"_I know she's a little traumatized…But we need her to guide us back…" _

_I tightened my grip on the blankets. They wanted me to lead them back to that nightmare realm? _

"_Just promise me one thing then Sam…" _

"_Anything." _

"_Promise me that.. if Diana … if.. she…" _

_There was a moment of silence and I half wondered if I was really dreaming this whole thing. I didn't want to think about what condition Diana was in… _

"_-Of course…" Sam consented and I realized I'd missed emily's condition. _

I looked around the road I was on. My brow furrowed confused. Was I lost? I couldn't be! I'd just walked this path to get to Jacob's house there was no way.. I turned this way and that trying to see where I'd taken a wrong turn.

The trees in the daylight looked less menacing and swayed gently in the breeze. The path around me looked safe and trodden down many times before. Perhaps I wasn't lost…

The hum of an impatient engine suddenly pried me out of my thoughts and I saw Jacob slowing down coming across me. He let the engine idle and took off his helmet. He was back already?

"There a reason your standing here in the middle of the road? "

I blinked how long had I been standing here? Had I gotten lost in my thoughts?

"Er-" I fumbled for a valid excuse though I didn't really have one.

He sighed, "Did you get lost?"

I blushed feeling embarrassed at how easily I had. I simply nodded pursing my lips.

He jabbed a thumb behind him, "C'mon."

I quickly climbed on taking the helmet he handed me, "What happened to your friend?"

He sighed using the comlink on his helmet to talk as he revved up his bike and we set off.

"No show. I think her …boyfriend took her back…"

"Oh." I said not sure why he seemed to hesitate at that statement. I guessed he and the boyfriend didn't get along. I quickly remembered that Leah had called his house though.

I poked him in the shoulder.

"What?"

I smiled still holding onto his waist but this time not as nervous about the balance of the bike.

"She's at Emily's."

The bike jerked back a little and he did in surprise, "How do you know?"

I patted his shoulder, " I know cause Emily called right after you left…"

He muttered something under his breath I couldn't quite catch in the comlink.

He did a quick wheelie making me gasp and sped up.

**~Love it hate it? Please review.. Not exactly sure where Diana's POV is going but … ^_^; We're slowly getting to the big meeting with Shiela meeting Bella so yay! Any guesses on what is in the desert?**

**~002fox**


	9. Chapter 9 Ill will

**Greetings all!  
Sorry for such a late update I was wrapped up in Nanowrimo for November and have slowly fought my way back to my fanfiction projects ^_^; Here's an update-kinda short but with lots of good twists. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks!**

**-002fox**

-Diana pov-

After so long of being a prisoner some say you begin to develop Stockholm syndrome, I didn't.

Even after he rescued me I still didn't like him. Why should I? I was just a part of his twisted plan to help aliens get stronger bodies and take over humanity. I was just part of his twisted obsession. I hated to admit though that I did have a smidgen okay more like a speck of admiration for him. BUT that was only for his determination. It was a very minuscule speck….

I took a deep breath forcing myself to focus I saw the room outlined thinly. Nicholie's venom must be giving me these abilities. I felt a little sick having some part of Nicholie in my body… A flash of the coaxing kiss before flashed in my mind and I felt myself blanch. Make that two things of Nicholie's in my body.

I groaned my head throbbing with all those thoughts and the poison that still lingered in my veins.

Stupid immortal vampires being unaffected by poisons…

I winced suddenly feeling a sort of painful ticklish prick.

"Hmmm.. Hey stop it.." I muttered sluggishly trying to bring up my other hand and bat away the strange source of my discomfort.

"Little one, " a sorrowed familiar voice called, "do not push me away the poison has reached your blood stream.. Nicholie has instructed I give you this antidote."

I stopped resisting and tried to open my heavy eyes- the world was a fierce blur of colors with one with blob the only steady thing before me.

I struggled to focus on the blob, "What-" I slurred trying to form my words and raise myself to lucidly talk.

"There is something wrong with you skin though.." He mumbled and I heard him utter a low oath of surprise and the soft tink of a tiny metal object colliding with the tile.

I groaned the pain surging through my being and colors swimming before my eyes.

I heard a phone ring and it seemed to blare in my ear, my father hurriedly answered it.

"It's not working, Nicholie." The panic in his voice leaked through.

I sighed the pain viciously cycling and numbing. Tears stung in my eyes and I murmured in a soft vulnerable voice, "Daddy help me…"

The colors and silhouettes blurred before my eyes and I closed them cutting out one painful thing. A heartbroken sigh filled the icy silence besides the harsh muttering of the phone and I felt a warm hand skim the side of my face, "Oh darling I wish I could."

My stomach dropped at those words the statement was the closest I'd heard him say he was helpless. My father had believed no matter what the situation came down to he was capable to maintain some type of control.

I felt the tears racing down my cheeks and distinctly thought, 'I'm going to die.'

I wondered absently if it was going to hurt just as another wave of pain assaulted my senses.

I bit down hard on my lip to keep the unholy scream trapped in my throat.

My father seemed to weep empathizing with my pain his voice once warm was now shaky, it scared me even more.

Another sound overrode his sobs though and sliced neatly through my pain, the sound of panicked screams.

Xxxx Jacob's Povxxxx-

I hesitated at the door glancing at Sheila a little uncertainly. I hadn't thought much about her presence till now. Wait that came out wrong. I mean I cared about her presence a lot but.. I absently thought how Bella would react to her. I glanced back at Sheila once more at my side matching my long stride.

She seemed now that I thought about it almost a polar opposite of Bella's appearance.

Instead of ivory pale skin she was more tanned, dirty blonde hair instead of brunette, and liquid green eyes instead of dark rich brown. I also noted that her green eyes were quite attractive and possessing a sort of energy and mischief I'd rarely seen in Bella's.

She side glanced at me blushing faintly picking up on my gaze, "Like what you see?"

"Yeah," I said automatically before backtracking feeling heat flood to my face, "I mean that's not what I mean I mean.." I stammered feeling more and more embarrassed.

She smiled as I struggled, "Jacob its okay I was just teasing…"

We had come to a stop in front of the door and I struggled to correct myself, still floundering, "I mean not that you aren't attractive or anything. You are but I meant-"

The door suddenly swung open and Bella stood there arms crossed.

Shiela's smile faltered and she tensed up near my side.

I froze for a second then smiled a little uncertainly trying to sense her mood, "Hey Bella!"

My words seemed to almost trip over each other as I said them in a rush. I reached over and hugged her.

Warm brown eyes slid from me to the girl at my side a subtle change taking over. She cleared her throat.

"Who is this, Jake?" She asked her tone outwardly friendly but a subtle uneasy undertone present.

I opened my mouth to respond but Sheila beat me to it taking a step from my side and extending her hand, "I'm Sheila. You must be Bella Swan I've heard a lot about you."

"Hopefully all good things," Bella responded with a slight smile shaking the hand.

"More or less," Sheila said smiling.

There was an awkward silence cut off by the rumble of my stomach.

"Ahh ha ha well I'm starved," I quipped suddenly feeling like I'd stumbled into a battlefield.  
Both girls broke off their assessment of each other.

"Of course," They chorused, I was surprised when they both grabbed one of my hands tugging on them.

They seemed to realize the other girl had mimicked her action.

"Um Jake I saved you a seat," Bella said pointedly.

Sheila loosened her grip slightly on my hand, "We both need to get food first we haven't eaten at all yet, Bella."

Bella seemed to back down at that a little, "Oh right well…"

She let go of my hand and gestured for us to pass her I noticed the faint hum of conversation had stopped and bet the whole pack was being entertained by this show.

I strode forward and Sheila filed in behind me the conversation hastily resumed and I nearly rolled my eyes.

Did they really think no one had noticed the awkward silence from before?

Sheila glanced at me and pointed at the long table that had some stacks of cold sandwiches.

I felt my stomach rumble but glanced back to where Bella had gone. She mutely returned to a table with Leah and Brittany who exchanged knowing looks.

I started piling food on my plate and side glanced at Sheila wondering what the two had been up to.

"What was that all about?" I muttered scooping up a couple more of the meaty sandwiches with rich colored lettuce and warm grainy bread, a little red tomato peeked out shyly. I was tempted to shove one in my mouth right away.

Sheila shrugged and whispered softly, "Sorry it's just.. well.. forget it."

I let it go at that helping myself to some chips. I knew when to not press an issue.

"It's just that," Sheila whispered starring off to the side, the picture of reluctance, "I don't really like her."

I nearly spilled my precarious pile of chips.


	10. Chapter 10 New Faces and Distractions

**New faces and Distractions**

I know I'm super late with this update Hopefully this marks the beginning of more frequent updates and the summer writing season.

Please Review.

Once again I must remind you I do not own any bit of Host or Twilight.

xxxxxxxxxxxx-Diana pov-

_Recap: _

_I bit down hard on my lip to keep the unholy scream trapped in my throat._

_My father seemed to weep empathizing with my pain his voice once warm was now shaky, it scared me even more._

_Another sound overrode his sobs though and sliced neatly through my pain, the sound of panicked screams._

My father seemed to freeze up in place at the sound and I knew that something was terribly wrong. My mind somehow flashed back on the time I'd gotten outside the compound and Nicholie's reaction….H-Had whatever scared him back there somehow broken through?

There was a sudden spectacular crash of glass and a large thunk that must've been the door because it sounded so close.

I heard my father give a low oath of surprise and I think I saw a flash of white as he ducked using his coat to protect him from the shards.

I winced trying to sit up but then I whimpered and started to sink down to lay down once more.

"Mhmmm.." A new male voice murmured, a fraction lower than Nicholie's usual timbre. I could smell distinctly blood that seemed to be on this new entity, "I thought I smelled it around here.." The voice trailed off and I heard someone stepping on glass the distinct crack of it as he ventured forward.

The creature Nicholie was scared of sounded…. Fairly human… or perhaps..

I squirmed uncomfortably on the bed and whoever he was seemed to sense my movement.

"Ah there it is," the man mumbled before I heard once more the soft tinkle of broken glass and could FEEL his presence come toward me.

I wondered why my father wasn't doing anything did.. he.. had he been hurt?

"S-Stop!" I suddenly heard my father stammer as he tried to scramble to his feet making the glass once more grate on my ears.

The man seemed to turn slightly to my father but my vision was going in and out and it suddenly felt too hot in the room, "Mhmm…"

"D-Don't hurt him…." I stammered closing my eyes tightly, "I-I don't know what you want but please leave him alone… I-If your after me just .. just kill me fast… O-Okay…."

"Nala," The male suddenly called for and I felt a slight shift in the room and then a female's voice piped in a sorta rough low voice that made me think of the typical rougue thieves in all those cliché movies.

"Yes, Erik?... What do you need? You know I hate to leave Lance by himself with all those humans around that's just torture…" The female grumbled good naturedly but paused glancing in my direction, and sniffed the air? It was strange but a distinct soft sound that indeed sounded like an animal sniffing, "What the heck is she?"

Erik as I suppose he was called the male blurb in my vision waved a hand dismissively, "Questions later.. For now she wishes me to spare the older gentleman.. Shall I?"

The female stiffened slightly looking to my father in question or at least as far as I could tell, "Er.. Well he doesn't.. Hmm SEEM like the others…"

"Is he a silver ringed one?" Erik asked a tiny bit reluctantly coming a little closer to me and I could once more heard the gentle sniffing sound.

Nala sighed, "Yeah he is but he's not acting like the other silver ringed ones…"

"D-Don't hurt him please.. H-He didn't want to be part of this.." I felt something touch my arm a cold hand skim it, it reminded me of Nicholie's.. touch…

"…..Spare him, Nala, we need to get going anyway-"

There was a sudden loud crash behind us and I could once more make out the blob near me turn to face the intruder.

A harsh ragged breathing entered the strange awkward atmosphere and I recognized it immediately.

"Hello Nicholie," Erik's voice greeted cool and dismissive unafraid. I could only imagine how ticked he must've looked.

".from . her." A thundering growl followed his words and I wasn't sure if it was Nala or.. Erik who snickered.

I was suddenly picked up and thrown over someone's hard shoulder. I felt sick at the shift and ridiculously hot like I was burning internally. I stayed pretty limp unsure what was going on or where this would lead.

The growl rose to a frightening level and objects around the room started to shake at the sheer ferocity of it.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" Nala's cool low feminine voice rang, "Nicholie manners please…"

He hissed at the female's taunting statement and I heard once more the breaking of the glass shards as Nicholie seemed to enter the room.

"We can do this the easy way or hard way, Nicholie, " Erik's voice rang out stern and commanding, "You can leave us be.. Or have a set back in your operation with the amount of recovering you'll need…."

At the end of his statement the room once more rattled and I heard a rather dull explosion the must've been distant but within the compound. My vision solidified for a moment and I could see Nicholie glance back towards the door at that sound.

I heard Nala sigh, "Oy Erik I told you Lance needs supervision…"

I wasn't sure who Lance was but I privately was beginning to see where Nala's concerns were.

Nicholie turned once more to face the two intruders his eyes turning more to slits and falling to a crouch, "Put Diana down. She's mine!" he snarled possessively.

I felt myself get shifted once more on the man's shoulder and I could now make out that he was a bit taller then Nicholie and shared the same dark hair as Nicholie but his eyes were different. They were a strange almost red orange color with a milky film over them. They flickered slightly as if sensing my gaze but it was strange. When he was looking at me I felt like he wasn't.. seeing me… I carefully noted that his face was rather well handsome and almost sculpted I swallowed uncomfortably, beauty wasn't a good thing , I reminded myself it usually meant another cold one.

"Erik," Nicholie snarled taking his attention from me and cutting my observation once more as I seemed much more sensitive to sound now. I winced a little and Erik shifted me a little once more his cool hand adjusting me to a more stable position over his shoulder.

I didn't know who Erik was but I'd rather take my chances with him then with Nicholie though by the way Nicholie seemed so blantantly opposed to him…

Nala moved a little closer to Erik and now that my vision was starting to play nice with me I could make her out. She wore a black cropped top that showed her flat toned stomach. Short denim jean shorts highlighted her atheletic toned legs and she had strange almost olive skin that was hidden under a ghostly parlor. She ran one of her hands through her cropped blonde hair with the same strange orange gold color that was a couple shades away from Erik's. She glanced to me as if sensing my gaze and grinned showing pearly white fangs.

I shuddered, maybe siding with Erik wasn't a good idea.. it seemed either side would leave me with cold ones.

I glanced back to see where Nicholie was but he was gone and suddenly I was thrown off the shoulder of Erik and was rolling painfully in the sea of glass. I gasped in pain expecting to be cut to pieces and bleeding everywhere but.. somehow.. I was..I mean I felt the glass shards sticking into me.. But I didn't feel.. Didn't smell blood..

What.. the heck.. was .. I becoming? A… A cold one?

I lay there whimpering lightly more pained by the sudden throw then the actually landing. I closed my eyes trying to steady my breath. I opened my eyes quickly to see just flashes of movements and large gaps growing in the wall the two moving too fast for my eyes to keep track. A sudden cold hand shook my shoulder and I heard Nala's voice grate into my ears, "Yo.. Get up… we have to get going…"

I looked up her frightened and unsure where exactly we were going to go, "I-I…"

Another large bang and I saw Erik grasp the door frame for a moment before throwing himself forward into Nicholie's direction.

"Look Erik will be fine we have to get out now though before the silver rings come up with something to rebute with!" She yanked me to my feet making me wince.

"O-Okay…"

I felt a warm hand grab my hand on the opposite side that Nala was at , "Diana.. Go.. Go with them.. Surely a better fate will lie with them then here.."

Nala looked to my father and for a moment she seemed to drop her tough act and gave him a single nod in respect before tugging me forward towards the exit while the chaos and loud sounds continued as Erik and Nicholie tried to tear eachother apart… I felt my father walk with us till we reached the door then he let go of my hand.

I glanced to him begging perhaps with my eyes for him to come to follow but he shook his head with a small sad smile, "Goodbye my little girl…"

"Dad.. Dad no wait.. Come with us-" I half begged as Nala tugged me forward.

"I'm sorry I can't.. " He whispered and blew me a kiss as he turned back to watch Nicholie and Erik's fight, "I…"

Another explosion rattled the building and I was quickly rushed forward.

I never got to hear his reason to stay and I never got a chance to ask him about it later…

That was the last time I saw my father or what remained of him…..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxShiela POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I winced inwardly realizing that might've come out wrong. **

"**Er I'm sorry that probably sounded like-" I began sheepishly though I couldn't help it.. I didn't .. I didn't feel comfortable around Bella just something about her made me uncomfortable and on edge. And there seemed to be some sick sweet smell that clung to her that set my teeth on edge. **

**Jacob was having a little difficulty balancing his pile of food. My goodness the boy could eat. I giggled inwardly at that thought seeing the big pile of food that somehow was remaining balanced on the plate. **

"**Um.. D-Do you mind me asking why?" **

**I was silent for a long moment glancing off to the side and a little self conscious. **

**I dropped my voice to a whisper, "I-I just.. Her scent.. and she just.. sets me on edge.." I mumbled almost trying to keep our conversation between us instead of prey to the crowd's enjoyment. **

**He seemed to be glancing to Bella then to me, "Um…" He didn't seem to know how to answer that and I felt bad for even bringing it up. **

"**Just forget it…" I mumbled not even sure why I had thought it'd be okay to be honest with him. I took my plate and spotted an opening near Sam and Emily who both glanced up to me with welcoming smiles. I headed for them without a backwards glance to Jacob. **

**I didn't need him to help me.. Diana had set this letter to Sam not Jacob he wasn't even involved in this.. I had… to help her.. not get distracted… **

**Distracted? Oh man… I almost slapped my forehead as I set my plate down and fought not to glance in Jacob's direction. **

**I needed to focus. I needed to focus, I reminded myself as I picked up the sandwich biting into it. Diana had helped me escape and now I needed to help her… **

**Emily and Sam seemed to exchange glances and Sam scooted over a little as a plate was set at the table and Jacob took a quiet seat next to him. I didn't glance up but concentrated on my sandwhich. I was fairly sure I could feel a slight glare at my back. **

_**(A/N): Many apologies for this VERY late update. Now that summer is nearly upon us I'm really hoping to tackle these Fanfics and complete them! I haven't abandoned them the long hiatus meant life got busy as I'm sure it does for everyone. Please enjoy this and let me know what you think, If anything was unclear or etc. **_

_**May the creative force be with you!**_

_**-002fox**_


	11. Chapter 11 Questions and Theories

**Questions and Theories**

-xxxxxxx-Diana's Pov-xxxxxx

Nala dragged me down the hallway through many weaving turns. But she couldn't drag me fast enough to avoid hearing the continued explosions and screams. I stumbled and fell nearly and she continued to drag me without pause.

"S-Stop! I-I-," I struggled to get up, "S-Slow down I can't walk that fast..! " I begged pathetically the heat in my body becoming intolerable. I just wanted to curl into a little ball and die.

Nala glanced to me impatiently, "Oh for heaven's sake..!" She turned and grabbed me throwing her over her shoulder and speeding forward. I cringed closing my eyes finding my surrounding blurring being too much for my pounding head. I tried to focus on something simple on my fast breathing I counted how fast I inhaled and exhaled trying to calm down.

So many breaths though… How many more would I truly draw? It was dizzying more so to think about it. I had no idea who Erik or Nala or.. this mysterious Lance person was but it seemed obvious that they had attacked the compound b-but for what purpose?

Did the purpose really matter? I further questioned myself realizing with slight contempt after all they were cold ones right? Perhaps they only struck the place because it was a human buffet.

No… That wouldn't make sense … Erik and Nicolie seemed to know each other so there had to be more reason to that.. If they wanted humans… they would've stayed on the first and second floor… Not bother going to our floor where there were fewer humans around unless they didn't want any witnesses?

I kept my eyes closed and focusing on my breath as my brain tried to keep up with reasoning their plans and the whole fact my body was on fire internally.

I cried out in pain starting to feel any bravery on my part to hold back the pain was useless.

Nala paused hearing my start to whimper and scream in pain. I felt a slight wind of movement from my left but didn't open my eyes.

"Lance!" Nala greeted happily her voice showing clear relief, "We have to get out of here! Are you trying to bring the building down with us still in it?!"

A lighter apologetic tone answered hers masculine and amused, "Oh c'mon now Nala can't I have a little fun at the silver rings expense? ~ I thought their screams were pretty fun! But eh? What's this you have a screamer on your shoulder… Food to go?"

I shuddered at that and bit down on my tongue to keep from screaming once more, I should've been sweating but I didn't feel any of the normal symptoms accompanying such heat happening. W-What was happening to me?!

"No. Not food… Well maybe later… Erik wants us to bring this one with us… Look I'd love to chat more about it… you know drink a little blood… quote a bit of poetry even but the building is coming down thanks to you and Erik is still back there battling Nicolie now take this "screamer" and get going.. I'll go back and grab Erik…"

I whimpered feeling my captor switch me over to the new comer, my head was hurting even more and darkness was starting to swim as I attempted to open my eyes to see the newcomer. If I was dying, if I was becoming a cold one… I –I wondered… maybe the building would come down before I had to awaken to such a cruel fate.

The newcomer hesitated then with great concern spoke once more to Nala, "Darling… Be careful. Just get Erik and get out… Promise you won't say anything to Nicolie…"

"Tch… I won't promise that! That - ," She went off to a foreign language but based by her tone I don't think it was compliments.

"Promise me." Lance said his tone suddenly stern instead of its lighter playful self.

"…Fine…I promise, lover boy, now get out of here!" She growled another burst of wind it seemed and I couldn't hear her anymore I just heard the dim cackle of fire and then nothing at all. Darkness and heat claimed me allowing me to hear only one final sound a piercing scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire was out. The burning sensation had passed and in its wake I felt nothing. I struggled to open my eyes that seemed too heavy to lift. Perhaps… This was death? Perhaps something had happened and the building had fallen on us.

Slowly sound came back much to my dismay. Soft murmur of musical tones nearly half familiar voices.

I groaned feeling my body more and more realizing I was lying down on some very soft material that seemed to shift and move with me. I reached out with my hand gripping the substance and felt it trickle out of my hand. Sand. I was lying down on sand?

I slowly tried to pick myself up struggling with all the muscles in my spent body screaming in protest at the attempt.

"Wakey wakey! Well what do you know the dark haired beauty wakes- OW! Nala!" Lance said cutting off towards the end when he received apparently a physical hit from his joke.

I reached up rubbing my eyes that were still terribly dark? W-What if I'd gone blind!? I made a soft pitiful whimper confused when my hands seemed to run into material. A blindfold?

Hands came from an unseen direction and slowly carefully untied the blindfold around my eyes. I turned to see the same strange cold one I'd seen only hours before… wait no perhaps not hours.. I noted that it was now the beginning of sunrise where peeks of the sun's rays stretched across the sand sending everything glittering slightly.

"…W-Where are we?" I asked swallowing nervously.

"Where does it look like we are, young one?" The low timbering voice of Erik asked turning my question to myself.

"…. Well there is a lot of sand… " I said feeling dumb and childish, "U-Um.. I-I don't know a desert?" Like the one the compound was smack dab in the middle of?

"Correct." I swung my gaze to see Nala sitting on Lance's lap (at least I assume it was Lance there was no other male present other than the identified Erik) comfortable as if she belonged there.

The cold one whose lap was occupied by Nala had tan skin under his pallor contrasting with Nala's olive toned. He had a face that was also quite handsome but features that lent me to think he was more mischievous and playful then the solemn Erik of yesterday.

"Okay… a desert.. b-but which one?" I pressed earning only a mocking smile from Nala and a gesture for me to turn to face Erik once more.

I turned to look at Erik noticing that he seemed a bit more beat up then our last encounter the clothes that had once covered every aspect of him now were torn revealing some pale flesh.

My brow furrowed still a bit unsettled by those eyes that looked at me but didn't see me, "W-Which one, Erik?"

"That's not important…" He said briskly with an elegant shrug, "What is important is… our questions for you."

"Questions? O-Oh of course… " They'd probably kill me as soon as I told them whatever they wanted, I braced myself for that future. I didn't like myself right now. The desert should've been cold and bitter at this hour but I was fine. No heat and yet no warmth either.

"Now… How long were you in that compound?" Erik asked perfectly brisk almost like a television interviewer. He folded his hands and placed them under his chin.

"I.. I don't know… I mean.. I was brought there with- I mean," I stammered hopelessly trying to get my thoughts straight, "I….was brought there in the beginning of November around… I remember because the hospital they kept having me go to because of "blood" problems just finished their Halloween events… I have no idea how much time has past since then.."

"Waiiit just a moment you're saying you got to this compound in November of last year and survived 8 months in that encampment?" Nala said completely surprised.

"That's impossible!" Lance put in, "Silver ringers would've already gotten you by the 2 month mark at the longest. "

Erik held up a hand, "It does seem.. quite improbable doesn't it you two? But then again… Nicolie was the one helping them…perhaps he had a very special purpose for her thus able to guarantee her safekeeping…"

"Eight months?" I muttered slowly still caught up on the time thing, " I-It's June now?! " The desert hardly gave me any reference point for the seasons and I was kept mostly away from windows… Humans were allowed to go to a greenhouse within the compound area of sorts but it was a controlled environment.

Erik nodded, "Yes. Now another question if you please…. You mentioned a hospital and blood work.. what exactly do you mean by that? "

I swallowed nervously trying to get myself to focus on the present once more, I sat up a little straighter, "… I-I don't know… It happened in my senior year of high school.. I went to donate blood once because before well I'd always hated needles.. but um.. anyway… they contacted me a few days later and mentioned that they wanted me to come to a hospital for some tests….W-which was strange cause I'd always been healthy… I rarely get sick.. "

Nala pressed me to go on watching me with interest, "Go on…. They asked you to come to the hospital.. and-?"

"…And they did drew more blood from me.. and gave me some readout sheet and scheduled me to come back in another month… and then again the next one.. and the next one… I got suspicious at one point but then they gave this information to my father and the trips became regular visits like when you go to the dentists every so often… " I said finding myself getting a little sick remembering all that blood that was in the small cooler in the room Nicolie had me patched up in.

"So Nicolie… and this group were collecting your blood…" Erik mused summing it up nicely.

"Y-Yeah apparently… "

Nala wrinkled her nose, "But why would they want human blood? From you of all people? There are plenty of humans out there… plenty other sources…"

"Maybe her blood is special?" Lance guessed shrugging.

"Yes… " Erik mused speaking a bit louder, " I managed to get a brief feel for the operation… I think I understand what was going on now… "

Nala tilted her head lightly, "You mean why he had all those humans , this girl's blood, and was keeping her there?"

"And the answer to the 64 million dollar question is then-?" Lance exaggeratingly asked quirking a slim eyebrow.

"…. He was building bodies for those silver rings. Stronger bodies….Like we first guessed but he .. He had to add something to them after all… newborns are hard to control and go feral quite easily… " Erik said solemn and steadily. 

"So…? He had a way to control the newborns?" Nala pressed glancing to me now more curious then ever.

"Yes… It seems that this girl's blood… has an effect on our kind," Erik said giving a small nod as the pieces fell together neatly, "it must have some calming effect or something else that makes them easier to control…"

"But if that's true… Erik… Why did he turn her into a blood drinker?" Lance inquired.

"That's the final question and unfortunately it doesn't make sense to me either… " Erik confessed switching to stand up carefully rocking on his heels. His movement drew my attention and I noticed after a moment that he wore no shoes.

He paced slightly in the sand but only a few feet in one direction and then the same carefully calculated distance in the other. "He had her a walking blood bank and then for some reason decided to cut her off and make her a blood drinker… It doesn't make sense.."

I shifted a little where I sat glancing to Nala and the new face of Lance, "….I-I don't know either… b-but .. …," I gathered what courage I had and slowly stood, "T-Thanks for getting me out of there and all and I don't mean to seem ungrateful but… are you guys going to kill me anytime soon? "

Death would be a welcome the only welcome I'd get now… I couldn't return to Shiela like this.

It was hard to tell who burst out laughing first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Slowly getting back into the swing of things… **_

_**-002fox**_


End file.
